El fuego de un Mortífago
by LaLaDigon
Summary: - Yo no me vendo Potter -murmuró dejando traslucir su dolor- No sé con quienes te codeas, pero yo no estoy a la venta Potter. - No te pongas moralista conmigo Malfoy. Todos sabemos que tus lealtades están al lado del mejor postor.
1. Chapter 1

Mirar el Fuego

* * *

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, soltó un suspiro.

Al fin se hallaba solo. Al fin podía dejar caer la máscara de seguridad y arrogancia.

Recargado contra la puerta Draco alzó los ojos al cielo, preguntándose lo mismo que cada noche. ¿Por qué seguía con todo aquello? ¿Tenía sentido lo que hacía? ¿Valía la pena luchar? A veces creía que solo una palabra servía como respuesta para todo _No._ Había otras noches, en las que la determinación y el miedo se funden dando un _Sí_ como respuesta. Algunas, como esa, no sabía qué decidir.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza, sintió como sus pulmones se hincharon recibiendo el aire y lo retuvo contando los segundos. Cuando su corazón empezó a palpitar en sus oídos, lo soltó despacio y repitió el proceso hasta que su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

Medio tambaleándose, medio arrastrándose se dejó caer en su sillón. Prendió un fuego y enterró la cabeza entre las piernas, derrotado. Con suavidad enredó las manos en su pelo y con cuidado dió ligeros tirones. Un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios. Sentía como parte de las frustraciones del día se alejaban con aquel simple masaje. Como parte de su migraña desaparecía.

Levantó la vista y la clavó en las llamas. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que lo reconfortaba, ver el fuego. Cambiante y rebelde. Las llamas no tenían nunca un patrón definido, altas, bajas, suaves o letales. Su impredecibilidad era relajante. Le daba un respiro de la cotidianidad en la que estaba sumergido. Despertarse, ir a la sala de menesteres. Ir a clase, ir a la sala de menesteres. Saltarse el almuerzo, ir a la sala de menesteres. Volver a clase, ir a la sala de menesteres. Obligarse a ingerir una mínima fracción de comida, darse el gusto visual, volver a la sala de menesteres. Dormir tres horas, ir a la sala de menesteres. Siempre lo mismo, cada día, desde que volvió. Poder ver algo que no fuera como un maldito reloj lo aliviaba.

Algunos creían que si veías fijamente las llamas, podías ver tu futuro. Draco no podía corroborar eso, él siempre veía su pasado. Ver el fuego evocaba recuerdos de una vida pasada. Unaque lo situaba lejos del Castillo. Lejos de su presente. Lejos de sus pensamientos. Podía recordar las noches en su cuarto, en la mansión Malfoy, donde sus mayores problemas eran tan intrascendentes que resultaba ridículo llamarlos así. Las trivialidades que surcaban su mente por aquel entonces eran otro soplo de aire a sus despiadados pensamientos.

¿Cuanto estarías dispuesto a dar por volver a aquel tiempo y espacio? Se preguntaba con frecuencia, aquella era una pregunta fácil de responder. _Todo._ Daría y dejaría todo por volver a ser ese chico despreocupado de seis años. Entregaría con gusto cada gota mágica que corría por sus venas con tal de pasar una noche así, sin problemas, sin miedos, sin dolor. Draco cerró los ojos, como extrañaba no sentir dolor. Nadie tenía idea lo mucho que su pecho dolía. Como las pesadillas lo enfermaban. ¿La picazón en el brazo? Nadie nunca dijo que aquella desgraciada iba a picar como si tuviera una brasa al rojo vivo pegada. Cuando el Lord se enojaba era peor, ardía como los mil demonios, pero nadie nunca mencionó eso.

Sin proponérselo una risa brotó dentro de él. Otra pregunta que lo asaltaba al mirar las cálidas llamas era como había llegado su vida a complicarse tanto. Esa era una de las difíciles. Quizás podría decir que en algún punto entre la tienda de túnicas, en la que su vida y la de Potter se entrecruzan, y la noche en la que este salió del laberinto cargando el cuerpo de Diggory. No estaba muy seguro cuál fue la decisión que desencadenó todo, puede que incluso no fuera una en particular. Puede que fuera una seguidilla de decisiones, una seguidilla de acciones que desembocaron en su tempestuoso presente, pero por mucho que buscaba no encontraba el punto exacto en que todo se fue al carajo.

Draco sabía que el verano en que tomó la marca fue decisivo. Fue un quiebre, un antes y un después en su vida. Pero también era consciente que para ese momento, su vida ya se había ido por el desagüe. Un paso antes, su vida se había encaminado para el desastre y por mucho que supiera que no iba a cambiar nada saber en qué momento fue, se sentía relajante buscar un donde. El porque, ya lo sabía, idiota, engreído, arrogante... solo le faltaba el donde. Puede que en lo más hondo de su subconsciente Draco esperara que si daba con un dónde, podría usar un giratiempo y volver, pero siempre desecha esa idea. Era demasiado cobarde para hacer nada que no fuera seguir a su padre.

En retrospectiva, aquella fue por lejos la peor de sus decisiones. Siguió sus instintos más equivocados, aquellos que siempre lo metieron en problemas. En retrospectiva, Draco sabía que había sido un idiota. Había cometido un horror de dimensiones épicas. Había confiado en las enseñanzas de su padre. Sí era justo consigo mismo, y se concede un poco de clemencia, podía reconocer que no fue del todo su culpa.

Lucius había sido alguien a quien admirar. No sólo por él, eran muchos los magos y brujas que lo hacían, posiblemente solo su madre no actuaba como si su padre no fuera el sabedor universal, pero el resto si. Era respetado y temido. Amado y venerado por aquellos que conoció. ¿Como un inepto podía lograr todo aquello? Era otra pregunta fácil, su público no era difícil de convencer. Sus _súbditos_ , eran un puñado de buenos para nada que solo aspiraban a ser cercanos al poder. Quería codearse con alguien como su padre, que hablara bonito y tuviera más cerebro que ellos, otra cosa fácil de lograr.

Pero Draco no se autocompadece. Él sabía que no todo en la vida podía ser excusado. Esos pretextos perdieron peso al cumplir los diez y seis. Ya no era un niño, ya había aprendido la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Dejándose llevar por el miedo y su arrogancia extendió el brazo y se dejó marcar.

Su afán de demostrarle a su padre de qué material estaba hecho lo llevó a estar allí, sentado en la más absurda y atemorizante de las monotonías. Por eso le gustaban las llamas, porque eran impredecibles, de un momento al otro podían crecer hasta devorar todo un bosque, o podrían morir sin más, cansadas de arder. Las amaba. Nadie jugaba con fuego, todos sabían que tarde que temprano te ibas a quemar, era respetado y temido. Tan necesario para el bien como para el mal. Él deseaba ser el fuego. Si pudiera elegir convertirse en un elemento, sería el fuego. Incluso el más insulso de los fuegos podía lastimar si te acercabas mucho. En ciertos aspectos le recordaba a las rosas de su madre, tan hermosas que simplemente no podías evitar estirar la mano para tocarlas, pero llenas de espinas envenenadas. El fuego tenía cierto magnetismo con el que te atraía hacía él. Si lo mirabas por mucho tiempo, lo querías tocar, agarrar una de sus llamas y sentirla arder.

Muchas noches se las pasaba deseando poder ser eso, poder ser impredecible. Volverle la espalda a todos los que lo dan por sentado y cambiar su destino. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Qué cambiaría si se alejaba de Voldemort y se unía a Potter? Suponía que nada, no era importante. Draco no era el fuego. Les daba lo mismo a todos para que bando peleara ¿y acaso eso no dolía más que nada? Sí que lo hacía. Muchas veces pensaba en claudicar, pero el director no se preocupaba por él. Draco sabía que Dumbledore no era un retrasado, tenía que saber que era él el que iba por su espalda y lo dejaba actuar y maniobrar a voluntad. ¿Acaso alguien reto a Potter por su hermoso truco en el baño? Merlín no. Snape lo castigo, dijo él, no más Quidditch para Potter, Merlín sujeta tus barbas, acabas de presenciar el peor de los castigos, la peor de las deshonras. Si hasta donde se enteró, ahora gracias a aquella brillante hazaña era novio de la comadreja mujer.

Con un arranque de furia, tomó lo primero que encontró a su lado, un almohadón de su sillón, y lo revoleó con fuerza al otro lado del cuarto. Lo vio golpear suavemente la pared y caer al piso sin más. Esta vez una carcajada histérica salió de él. Que frustrante, siquiera podía tener el placer de romper algo, de destruir algo. Ver como un objeto se resquebrajaba y deshacía por su furia. No, el estúpido almohadón no se enteró de su poder y era otro triste recordatorio, Draco no era nada. No era fuego. Pero si lograba su misión, si por casualidad, lograba hacer lo que le encomendaron... Sería fuego. Nadie daba nada por él, pero ¿y si lo lograba?¿Y si era él, el que mataba a Dumbledore? Ya nadie iba a darlo por sentado, nadie iba a pasar de él. Todos iban a respetarlo. No iba a ser el hijo de Lucius, no iba a ser Draco. Iba a ser Draco Malfoy, letal y sorprendente.

Pero ese era otro vago sueño. Tampoco podía matar, no entendía por qué se engañaba de esa forma. No era un asesino. Casi matar a la chica Bell había sido más de lo que podía soportar y su subconsciente mantenía a raya la cantidad de veces en que pensaba en el desastre de la botella envenenada. Por eso se empeñaba en arreglar el armario. Por eso había puesto en él todas y cada una de sus esperanzas rotas. Porque si abría la puerta a los mortífagos, él no iba a tener que hacerlo. Bellatrix,más que encantada, iba a arrebatarle el honor. Porque en ese enfermizo mundo en el que se sumergió, arrebatar una vida era un Honor.

Su respiración se volvió más irregular y sintió una lágrima pujar por salir. No se molestó en obligarla a mantenerse en su lugar, parpadeó despacio y la dejó caer. Podía sentir el recorrido que hacía surcando su mejilla hasta morir en sus labios y otras más le siguieron. Draco siguió observando el fuego, mientras su vista se nublaba y las llamas tomaban distintos matices debido a su visión errante, las lágrimas seguían acudiendo como cada noche. ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo así? Aquella no es la satisfacción prometida, la gloria sabía amarga y salada en lo que a él concierne. No quería la grandeza si así se sentía. Solo deseaba poder borrar el tiempo, poder retroceder y nunca dejar que perpetraran su piel.

No estaba seguro de cuál podía ser el peor dolor que un ser humano podía experimentar, pero por lo pronto, su vida se había convertido en una agonía constante. ¿Podía existir un dolor más grande al de darte cuenta que siempre viviste una mentira? No lo creía. Miraba sobre su espalda y no sabía sobre que cimentó sus actos. Estaba seguro que no sobre verdades, pero ¿eran mentiras? Tampoco podía afirmarlo. Mirara donde mirara había gente sosteniendo verdades y hechos. Tan opuestos que no creerías que podían coexistir en un mismo mundo, pero así lo era. Pureza de sangre o Libertad. Odio o Amor. Enemigos o Aliados. Irónico para Draco era no saber en donde estaba parado. Sus aliados podían darle la espalda con una rapidez espeluznante, pero sus enemigos eran igual de volátiles. ¿en quien confiabas cuando el mundo estaba en guerra? No existía una respuesta a esa pregunta.

¿Que estaba bien?¿Que estaba mal?¿Que lado podías elegir si no significabas nada para nadie? No importaba cuantas vueltas le diera, todo reportaba beneficios y pérdidas. Si lograba, a saber cómo, superar su aversión a matar, podía tener la gloria, pero ¿que costó iba a pagar? Sabía muy bien que estaría perdiendo algo mucho más pesado que la gloria. Parte de su alma iba a morir cuando el corazón de su director dejara de latir. Si se cruzaba de vereda, su nombre y sus lealtades iban a quedar por el piso, ¿que era un slytherin sin esas cosas? Fácil también, nada. Estaba seguro que por mucho que se arrepintiera, del lado de Potter nunca lo iban a tratar con respeto. Podría ser que la animadversión cesara, pero el odio... no, eso nunca iba a dejar de existir. Se había ganado a pulso cada gramo de repulsión que le tenían en las líneas enemigas, pero había algo que lo seducía, un beneficio que lo llamaba como el canto de una sirena, era lo correcto. Por primera vez podría dormir en paz. Orgulloso de si mismo, no le iba a dar asco su reflejo, no se iba a sentir decepcionado con él.

De dos manotazos se limpió las lágrimas. No importaba, Potter y compañía nunca le iban a creer. Jamás podría ganarse su confianza y ese era el principal motivo por el que seguía intentando reparar el armario. No tenía salida. No la existe para un mortifago, hijo de mortífago, Malfoy-Black. Sus apellidos estaban casi tan manchados como su nombre. Draco se había forjado una reputación deleznable. ¿Qué sentido podía tener luchar contra corriente? Ninguno según sus conclusiones. Mirar el fuego siempre le recordaba que había cosas, que una vez que se iniciaban, ya no se podían parar. Muy seguramente, hace un tiempo atras, decisiones atras en realidad, hubiera podido huir de su destino. Si hubiera abierto los ojos, y sobre todo su cabeza, podría tener un ápice de esperanza, pero dada su situación actual, nadie iba a creer en su arrepentimiento. Nadie iba a prestarle la más mínima atención. ¿Porque luchar? Se volvió a preguntar, y como cada noche, la respuesta le era esquiva. Por lo correcto, podía ser tan buena respuesta como Por tu Honor, pero cuando no se te tenía honor, no uno que significaba algo por lo menos, la verdad era que no había respuesta. Su lucha, como toda esa absurda guerra, no significaba nada. Un montón de personas centradas en sus objetivos, reacios a escuchar a los demás.

Dumbledore endemoniado porque los muggles continúan ignorando e insultando las costumbres mágicas más antiguas, y Voldemort emperrado en someterlos como basura, negándose a entender, que los magos se iban a extinguir a menos que empezarán a mezclarse. Ninguno quería entender a nadie, todos estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas, pero Draco no quería. No le merecía la pena morir. No por absurdos e inverosímiles dictámenes. No cuando eran los caprichos de otros los que empujaban la guerra. No cuando ninguno tenía la decencia de reconocer sus errores abiertamente.

Veía como de los dos lados se dejaban seducir por la poesía de luchar por algo que estaba sobre ellos. Eran todos unos idiotas. Ninguno pensaba a fondo en matar o morir hasta que se lo echaban en la cara. Ya le gustaría mostrarles a esos optimistas del ED lo que era una misión suicida. Matar o morir. La más básica de las cuestiones, la más animal de las circunstancias. Seguro a idiotas como Smith y Colin les explotaba el cerebro pensando en qué hacer. ¿Que valía más, morir por algo que no sentías o vivir por algo que no creías.? ¿Que era lo correcto en ese estúpido mundo? Seguro que se creían todos buenos y justos hasta que se topaban con alguien coaccionado para actuar. ¿Que hacían? ¿Lo eliminaban porque era un peligro, o lo dejaban vivir porque era un inocente?. Porque Draco podía llegar a pasar por un inocente, si así lo quería, pero podían tener por seguro que se iba a defender. Si le había entregado horas de sueño, comida y salud mental a ese armario era por el simple motivo de que no se iba a dejar matar con facilidad. La respuesta era fácil, demasiados idiotas e inocentes iban a morir.

¿El sería uno de ellos? ¿Quería serlo? Esas eran las preguntas para las que Draco no tenía respuesta. No quería morir, pero vivir como vivía no le apetencia. ¿Acaso vivir sin honor y orgullo, era vivir? No para él. ¿Ser una marioneta, era vivir? Suponía que no. ¿Prefería morir? No, quería cambiar. Pero no podía. Miro la marca en su brazo. Era muy tarde para él.

Estudió la cama a su espalda y supo que no iba a poder dormir. Se levantó pesadamente y se cambió el uniforme. Cuando se termina de desprender la camisa suspiro viendo su pecho. Los cortes habían cerrado, la sangre ya no emanaba de ellos sacándole la vida, pero el dolor seguía ahí. Era un cruel recordatorio de lo tarde que era. Con cuidado se tocó la cicatriz más grande, aquella que nacía en su clavícula y moría en su cadera opuesta. Joder que dolía. Potter se la había hecho bien. Quién lo hubiese dicho que el niño dorado tenía buenos trucos bajo la manga. Casi le daba pena Voldemort. ¿Creía que tenía una oportunidad? Era igual de estúpido y optimista que el chico Colin. Potter, él nos sabía cómo, iba a ganarle. A la larga y quien sabe en cuánto tiempo, pero iba a ganarle. Draco había visto demasiadas veces su férrea determinación surcar sus ojos. Nada los paraba. No tenían piedad cuando quería. Miro las marcas asintiendo secamente. Sin piedad.

El frío en el castillo se sentía tan fuerte que sus propios huesos amenazaban con congelarse, pero decidió no abrigarse. La sala de menesteres era cálida y el frío era bienvenido. Significaba que todavía podía sentir y no le venía mal recordar que todavía no había muerto. Se vistió de mortífago, se puso su traje y salió a trabajar.


	2. Chapter 2

Sentir el Fuego

* * *

Los pasillos estaban desiertos. No es que Draco esperará otra cosa, era cerca de la media noche. Los prefectos ya se habían retirado y los profesores solo vagaban por los principales pasillos, no por donde él iba.

Ese año llego a recorrer más del Castillo, que en sus anteriores cinco años juntos.

El primer desafío con el que se enfrentó fue dar con esa caprichosa sala. Tenía una ligera idea de dónde podía estar, pero encontrar lo que buscaba le tomó un poco más tiempo del que creyó. Los primeros intentos fueron frustrantes. Hasta que apareció frente a él la sala en la que todo se pierde, apareció un baño, una cama y, entre otras cosas de lo más bizarras, un espejo embrujado, sin dudas, que lo asustó tanto que agradeció nunca más volver a verlo.

Se había interiorizado cuanto pudo, pero repararlo no era para nada fácil. La teoría y la práctica eran dos cosas diametralmente opuestas en aquella ocasión. Caprichoso, temperamental, orgulloso, hacia lo que quería y no se le escapaba el detalle de que era muy parecido a él. Por eso supo que lo iba a lograr.

Crabbe y Goyle sospechaban. Eran dos idiotas, pero conocían sus habilidades. Sabían que Draco no era ningún inepto, entonces ¿por qué tardaba tanto? Jamás lo iba a decir y ponía cuidado de no dejar rastros ni en su mente ni en sus acciones de lo que tramaba. Él sabía que Dumbledore estaba haciendo algo. Se veía con Potter en secreto, salía del colegio poniéndole una diana en la puerta, el viejo tramaba algo. Algo contra el Lord, porque apostaba que ese era único motivo por el que dejaría sin protección a la escuela, y Draco no iba a desbaratar sus planes. Le estaba dando tiempo. Estaba bastante seguro que era cosa de un día, dos con lo mucho, de trabajo y ya lo iba a reparar.

Un reloj mortal pendía sobre su cabeza, y el tiempo se estaba agotando. No iba a poder dilatar por siempre toda esa situación. Su madre lo apremiaba en sus cartas, le recordaba que su padre moraba en Azkaban a la espera que Draco tuviera éxito.

Ese era el segundo motivo por el que dejaba pasar el tiempo. Quería que su padre pagara. Quería que sufriera en Azkaban. Que pareciera la vergüenza y la ira que él tuvo que soportar. No era un trol, sabía que fue por él que le ofrecieron ser un Mortifago, para que pagara por su incompetencia. Si hubiera usado su cerebro y no hubiera sobreestimado la valía de Potter, él jamás hubiera sido llevado frente al Lord para ser marcado. Hacia un tiempo sabía que no era tenido en cuenta y que no lo iba a ser en ningún futuro, si fue tan idiota para ofenderse por ello, pero Potter le había enseñado hasta el hastío que era más que capaz de recuperarse de ese tipo de males. Pero no, su padre peco de arrogante y ahora los dos pagaban las consecuencias, los tres, si contaba el débil estado en que su madre se encontraba desde que tomó la marca. Cuatro, si tenía en cuenta la mirada que le echo Snape a través del círculo cuando se levantó la manga izquierda de su camisa.

Por mucho que Draco fuera sumergido en sus pensamientos no le sorprendió toparse con Potter cuado dobló por el pasillo. Una desagradable cosa de extendió por su abdomen y el palpitante dolor en el pecho la calmo.

Ahí estaba, mirando sus desgastados zapatos. Quien diría que el salvador del mundo mágico se vestía peor que un squib. No sabía mucho de los muggles, pero sabía lo suficiente de sus ropas para saber que podía hacerlo mejor, si quisiera. Y ese era el punto con Potter, le importaba tres carajos verse aceptable. Pasaba por un pobreton más y no se daba cuenta que cuidando un poco más su imagen, podría lograr mil cosas más. ¿Quien se iba a parar a escuchar lo que un pulgoso, que bestia tres talles más, pudiera decir? Punto para él, así lograba más. Hasta que se daban cuenta que detrás de esas feas gafas se ocultaba un cerebro más que astuto ya era demasiado tarde. Claro que todo eso pasaba de casualidad. No era una estrategia fríamente pensada. Era un desaliñado por gusto y elección.

Había dedicado unas pocas horas de su tiempo pensando cómo sería ese encuentro. Después de todo, la última vez que lo tuvo frente a frente, terminó con unas necesarias vacaciones en la enfermería. Supuso que iba a sentir un poco de temor, algo parecido al odio, pero fue solo el mismo abrumador calor lo que sintió. Su corazón palpitando desesperado contra su pecho, humillante y absurdo.

Si le preguntaban, Draco diría que la vida era injusta y que a grandes rasgos, una puta paradoja tras otra. De aquello que más te querías alejar, era a lo que más te acercabas. Cuanta más fuerzas y empeño ponías en hacer las cosas bien, peor te salían. Potter era todo lo que Draco deseaba ser, y todo cuanto anhelaba tener. ¿Su odio y su aberración? Habían puerto hacía tiempo. La paradoja de su vida, mientras más asquerosamente muggle y Gryffindor se portaba, más lo deseaba. Sus incorrectos modales le atraían. Al principio como quien va a ver el circo, o una grotesca obra de teatro. Pero irónicamente fue eso lo que con el tiempo empezó a cautivarlo. En el mejor de los casos, solo estaba cachondo. En el peor, se había enamorado. No ayudó que la pubertad le diera una cachetada a sus sentidos. Potter había crecido sus buenos centímetros, su redonda cara había adquirido formas más ángulosas y filosas. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Sus labios se rellenaron. Su pelo había adquirido el estilo, acabo de tener sexo y parecía no ser consciente de cuántas veces al día intentaba domarlo. Lamentablemente, los problemas de Draco emergian del cuello hacia abajo. El uniforme de Quidditch le quedaba tan, pero tan bien, que Draco tuvo que dejar de jugar ese año. Un desagradable hilo de baba caía por su mentón cuando el elegido se paseaba frente a él con su uniforme. El mismo diablo tenía que haber diseñado su vestimenta. Todo apretado y con cuero. No, Draco no podía concentrarse. El suéter rojo pegado a su pecho marcaba lo amplio y bien torneado que estaba. Sus bíceps, que ahora tenía, eran francamente deseables. Draco incluso soñó que los lamía. Desagradable. Su estrecha cintura daba paso a sus estrechas caderas y ahí era donde la cosa se volvía alarmante. Algún alma despiadada, decidió que las mallas del equipo de Gryffindor fueran blancas. ¿había otra forma de resaltar el mejor culo de todo el colegio? No, no la había. El precioso y respingón culo de Potter sobresalía como una jodida y apetitosa manzana cuando se daba vuelta, si por lo menos de frente no se ajustará tanto, Draco tendría donde posar sus ojos, pero no. El cabrón y sus putas erecciones después de volar eran igual de atrayentes. Aparte de los obvios motivos, su falta de tiempo, Draco tuvo que renunciar a verlo con esa vestimenta a riesgo de padecer un ataque cardíaco.

Y ahí estaba. Su sentencia de muerte parada frente a él. Perdido en sus pensamientos. Draco daría su fortuna por saber cuales eran. Pero no dijo o hizo nada, siguió caminando despreocupado. Seguro que Potter iba a disculparse. Soltar un sin fin de chorradas. Le valían. Draco agradeció que todo saliera de esa forma. Lo había intentado Cruciar, y la verdad es que de haberlo logrado, se parecería mucho a cualquiera de sus elfos. Se había mutilado la mano. Era inexcusable. Fue inexcusable. Y Potter lo había castigado como se merecía.

\- Potter -lo llamó cuando era evidente que el otro lo había escuchado.

No estaba zapateando, pero tampoco era un fantasma. Hacia ruido al caminar como cualquier mortal. Quizás fuera un poco más sigiloso que la media, pero no para creer que no lo había escuchado antes de que doblará a la esquina.

\- Malfoy -respondió inclinando la cabeza como saludo.

Draco compuso una mueca de desagrado. ¿Desde cuando eran formales? Odiaba todo aquello. Quería poder terminar con su trabajo y desaparecer.

\- ¿Qué quieres Potter? -Lo increpó- ¿Viniste a terminar tu trabajo?

Sonrió de lado y vio cómo el rostro de Potter se derrumbaba. Una furia fría rugía dentro de él. Se odiaba por lastimarlo adrede, pero era lo que tenía que hacerse.

\- Perdón -murmuró mirando sus pies.

Draco se obligó a mantener la postura. Se obligó a cerrar la mano que pica por tocarlo. Rogó por que su corazón no se retorciera más viéndolo sufrir.

\- Ahorratelo Potter. Lo hecho hecho está. -Su tono era rudo, más rudo de lo que había pretendido, pedo un nudo en su garganta amenazaba con impedirle el habla- ¿Que quieres?  
\- Yo... -sus verdes ojos golpearon a Draco cuando los alzó de improvisto y los clavó mortalmente en él- Yo quiero hablar contigo -balbuceo parpadeando patéticamente.  
\- Bien, ya lo hicimos. Agradable charla. Deberíamos repetir. Pero si me disculpas, tengo asuntos de los que encargarme.

Potter abrió la boca y la cerró con fuerza. Había perdido todo sentido fingir que los dos no sabían lo que el otro tramaba. Potter sabía de sobra que él tenía una misión, y Draco que Potter quería detenerlo. Mientras no tuviera idea, y Draco estaba seguro que eso era así, no había porqué volver a ser dos salvajes.

\- Me refería a hablar de otro asunto -se rectifico enderezandose y regalando una bella vista de su pecho en el proceso.

Draco obligó a su descarriada mente a centrarse. Había algo en la actitud de Potter que alzó todas sus defensas.

\- Los temas para hablar se agotaron después del saludo Potter

Draco intentó avanzar pero Potter se despegó de la pared y dio unos pasos en su dirección. Alarmado se quedó quieto. Si Potter ponían a de sus inmensas manos en su cuerpo no iba a responder.

\- Quiero que te pases a nuestro lado -dijo sin más preámbulos.

Draco no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la risa crecer y crecer dentro de él. No había escuchado nada masa más divertido en... No sabía ya, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que escucho un chiste tan bueno

Después de un rato, cuando empezó a dolerle el abdomen jadeo profundamente en busca de aire

\- Potter -suspiró limpiando una lágrima que había saltado en el arrebató- Merlín Potter, hace tanto tiempo no me reía así.

Miro al morocho suspirando por aire y Potter lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido le daba un aspecto comestible. Y la fiera que dormía en su interior se despertó. Su madre le apodaba Dragón cuando chico, Draco estaba seguro que tenía uno dentro de él y el detonante era el morocho. Una fuerza animal lo atraía. Sus sentidos se afinan cuando Potter se le acercaba, su olor lo desquiciaba. Por eso Draco no podía dejar de meterse con él. Le había tomado muy por darse cuenta que prefería que lo odiara a que pasara de él.

\- ¿Te...terminaste? -masculló Potter tartamudeando y Draco solo le sonrió.- Te estoy hablando enserio. Quiero que pelees de nuestro lado.  
\- ¿ Perdiste la cordura? -Inquirió cuando fue evidente que no estaba engañándolo.

Potter era tan transparente que incluso desde el primer segundo Draco supo que no mentía. Pero no tenía nada de sentido. Tenía que haber una trampa, una que sus embobados sentidos no podían detectar. Potter no confiaba en él, no tenía porqué ofrecerle una alianza.

\- No -se quejó ofendido- Eres valioso -agregó y Draco sintió sus ojos abrirse desmedidamente- Llevo todo el año intentando saber qué tramas y no puedo averiguarlo. Es obvio que estas detrás de lo que pasa aquí, pero de nuevo, no dejas un rastro que te incrimine. Estoy seguro Malfoy, seguro, que eres un Mortifago -Draco apretó la mandíbula tensó. La voz de Potter iba adquiriendo un matiz histérico y él no sabía con que iba a salir- Pero nadie parece creer que lo seas. _Harry estás obsesionado; Harry que dices, ¿Malfoy?; No seas ridículo Harry._ Yo no soy un ridículo y no deliro.-le aclaró con vehemencia- Pero de alguna forma, logras pasar desapercibido. Nadie se fija en ti, te infiltraste en el colegio sin que nadie sospechara nada.-sonrió cuando un retín de envidia traslucía en su mirada- Y eso, es un logro. Incluso lograste que duden de mi cordura, yo mismo dude de mi cordura, segundo logró. Ahora, demostraste tu valía y quiero que pelees de mi lado.

Draco se esforzó por no sentirse orgulloso, lo intentó y falló miserablemente. Maldito fuera Potter. Quería pavonearse por el pasillo. Era más astuto que el hambre, sabía que decir para que Draco callera.

\- ¿Te volviste loco Potter? -sonrió pedante.  
\- Lo que me volví fue realista. Tu tienes que luchar de mi lado si quiero ganar.  
\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso siquiera es una posibilidad para mi? -gruñó por lo bajo.

El cuerpo parado a escasos pasos de él lo atraía. Draco sentía que Potter era su puto centro de gravedad y el simplemente tenía que acercarse. Era una puta llama de vida a la que Draco no podía resistirse. Caminó unos pasos hacia él. Los ojos de Potter temblaron unos segundos. Sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas, pero Draco no frenó. Camino lento y pausado hacia él. Casa centímetro que cerraba entre los dos el aroma de Potter se volvía más fuerte y su cabeza se volvía más pesada. Estaba cometiendo un error, él se había prometido no cometer más. Se juró no acercarse al elegido a menos que fuera de vital importancia que lo hiciera, sus defensas habían volado por los aires y Potter se había vuelto peligroso, muy peligroso. Lograba que su cabeza se desconectara, que se olvidara de la mierda que los rodeaba. Sus ojos lo hipnotizaban, Draco estaba perdido y caminaba feliz a la plancha de ejecución. Potter era su muerte, lo supo. Siempre lo supo. Una parte de él siempre se rehusó a obedecer sus estamentos y siempre lo necesito.

Desde que vió sus pequeños y entusiastas ojos verdes Draco firmó su acta de defunción. Necesitaba que Potter le pusiera atención, que Potter lo viera, lo vigilara. Que estuviera pendiente de él. Draco lo necesitaba para que sus traicioneros pulmones funcionaran. Para que su puñetero corazón latiera. Para que por sus venas corriera más que sangre. Potter era la esperanza personificada, la necesidad vuelta realidad. Era sus más anhelados y perversos sueños y Draco siempre mantenía alejado aquello que no podía explicar, aquello que más deseaba. Pero no podía con Potter. ¿Por qué seguía peleando? Porque Potter jamás iba a ser para él, y Draco tenía que destruir lo que no podía poser, porque el dolor lo cegaba, porque la vergüenza le pesaba, porque el desamor era la perra más poderosa que alguna vez conoció. Honor, orgullo no valían un carajo, Potter era todo lo que Draco no podía querer, y lo quería tanto que le dolía verlo.

Se paró frente a él e inspiró hondo. Se tragó un gemido necesitado. Olía tan bien como recordaba. Olía exactamente como la más poderosa poción de amor. Potter olía a bosque, a campo de Quidditch, Potter olía a menta combinada con pimienta. Delicioso y explosivo. Húmedo y peligroso. Eso era Potter para él, peligroso e indispensable.

\- Porque tu no eres malo -dijo el moreno alzando la cabeza en su dirección  
\- Una aseveración muy arriesgada la tuya, Potter  
\- Lo sería si no supiera que tengo razón

Draco podía sentir la fuerza de su magia. La emanaba de sus condenados y sensuales poros. Electrizante, poderosa.

\- No sé qué hice para que creyeras eso Potter -murmuró- Pero te equivocas. Alejate -pidió.

Si había un momento para ser vulnerable, era ese. Potter tenía que alejarse, por el bien de Draco, por su propio bien. Él era un asesino, marchitaba y corrompía todo aquello que tocaba. Pero era un ser codicioso, no iba a tener fuerza para alejarlo si Potter no retrocedía en ese preciso momento. Esa era la primera y única advertencia que iba a darle.

\- No me voy a ir Malfoy -Draco vio el destello de firmeza en sus ojos y fue su turno de temblar.  
\- Quítate de mi camino Potter -le advirtió, parte del magnetismo se perdió y su cabeza empezó a pensar con solo un poco de claridad, pero Draco se aferró a ella- Te lo dije, tengo cosas que hacer.

Estiró la mano y empujó el cuerpo de Potter. Por mucho que quisiera estamparlo con fuerza contra la pared, cuido no lastimarlo. Solo lo corrió de su camino. La mano de Potter le sujetó el brazo y Draco soltó el aire en sus pulmones. Quemaba, mierda, como quemaba. Una llamarada se instaló en su pecho y rebotaba allí donde los dedos de Potter le tocaban la piel. Meneo la cabeza intentando despejarla. Sus neuronas se abarrotaron de imágenes de lo menos oportunas y todas y cada una de ellas Potter perdía la ropa con extrema rapidez.

\- Todos tiene un precio Malfoy -Draco sintió como sus palabras le abrían la piel cual latigazo- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Sus piernas amenazaron con fallar. Agachó la cabeza cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Sabía que iba a llegar el día en que ya no doliera. Que un buen día, iba a despertarse e iba a estar a metros del suelo, donde las injustas palabras de Potter dejarán de herirlo en lo más profundo. Potter no tenía nada, _nada_ , en lo que basarse para decir aquello. Que a él le constara, Draco jamás traicionó a nadie. Nunca le falló a nadie. Draco daba su palabra y la cumplía. Nunca prometió algo para luego retractarse. Que Potter supiera, Draco nunca dejó a nadie atrás. ¿Podía él decir lo mismo?¿Podía dejar de lado su estupidez por unos instantes y pensar en lo que acaba de decir?¿Podía Draco darse cuenta, que nunca iba a ser de otra manera?¿Podría él madurar y entender que para Potter, nunca iba a ser otra cosa que escoria?

Draco respiró otra vez, el perfume natural de Potter se filtraba a través de sus sentidos como navajas. Ese era el motivo por el que levantó la manga frente al Lord. Por ese dolor. Por esa desazón. ¿No éramos aquello que los demás pensaban que éramos? Potter siempre espero que Draco se uniera a su padre, ¿no era eso para lo que estaba destinado? Volvió la cabeza y estudió el semblante de Potter. ¿Era esperanza lo que reflejaba?¿Esperaba que Draco se vendiera como una puta barata mas?¿Enserio lo conocía tan poco? Probablemente.

\- Yo no me vendo Potter -murmuró dejando traslucir su dolor- No sé con quienes te codeas, pero yo no estoy a la venta Potter

\- No te pongas moralista conmigo Malfoy -podía ver su arrogancia morir con cada nueva palabra, pero se mantenía brutalmente firme. Su voz no temblaba, pero su cuerpo se encorvó- Todos sabemos que tus lealtades están al lado del mejor postor.

Draco le sonrió tristemente. No se molestó en echarle otra mirada, no quería ver lo que le esperaba. Sus palabras eran más que claras y él ya no podía con ello. Simplemente no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que él mismo creó. Era fácil olvidar que fueron sus palabras, sus acciones lo que forjaron esa imagen. Pero no era hipócrita, él se busco lo que tenía, así mismo, tampoco era un masoquista. No podía cambiar nada, pero podía elegir no seguir soportando. Podía elegir irse. Podía terminar con todo. Ese año lo había esquivado cuanto pudo, cuánto más lo buscaba Potter, más se escondía. Solo bajaba a la cena porque era ese el momento en que Potter bajaba la guardia. En clase sentía sus ojos perseguirlo, mirarlo como en ese momento. Con asco, con rencor. Y por más que Draco supiera que eso estaba bien, que así se miraban los enemigos, no evitaba que le doliera. No evitaba que una parte de él se rompiera más a cada mirada, a cada palabra y quedaba peligrosamente poco de él.

Se alejó un paso sin verlo, camino otro más sin escucharlo, corrió lejos de él sin sentirlo. Se obligó a cerrar la portezuela que daba a su corazón y corrió lejos, lejos de ese dolor que no podía curar, lejos de aquello que no tenía sentido. Lejos de la irrealidad. Corrió hasta que sus pulmones dijeron basta, corrió hasta que su mente quedó en blanco, corrió hasta que sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo, corrió hasta que sus entrañas quemaron. Quería ser fuego, ahí lo tenía, ya lo era, corrió hasta que su sangre ardió y cuando no pudo más cayó.

Un grito desgarrador se abría camino por su pecho pero Draco lo domó. Cerró la boca y se obligó a respirar. Inhalaba y exhalaba a fuerza de voluntad, brusco, doloroso pero efectivo. Tenía que arreglar ese armario, tenía que dejar a su tía y los otros mortpifagos entrar, tenía que cumplir con su cometido. No podía ser algo que no era, pero podía darle rienda suelta a lo que _tenía_ que ser.

\- ¡Tu gran idiota te va a dar pulmonía! -gritó Potter a su espalda.

Draco se dio vuelta con rapidez y sintió cómo algo le salpicaba la cara. Bajo la vista y vio que el agua le llegaba a cintura. Parpadeó confundido. ¿Cuando había entrado al lago? Miró a su alrededor desorientado.

\- ¡Sal del agua Malfoy! -volvió a gritar Potter y Draco por fin reacciono  
-¡¿Qué más te da a tí Potter?! -farfulló molesto

El frío se colaba hondo hasta sus huesos. Tiritaba tanto que sus dientes castañeaban unos contra otros.

\- ¡Ah se me olvidaba! -gritó cuando Potter se quedó mudo mirandolo con impotencia el agua y a él- ¡No te sirve de nada un informante muerto!  
\- ¡Sal del agua Malfoy! -repitió Potter acercándose unos pasos al lago- ¡No me obligues a entrar, porque lo voy a hacer!

Draco medito unos segundos, su mente estaba lenta, el frío corroía buena parte de sus pensamientos, pero al ver a Potter acercarse más tuvo que reconocer que el moreno no mentía. Iba a entrar a buscarlo y por mucho que lo odiara en ese momento no podía permitir que ese estúpido hiciera aquello. Las suaves olas que había creado él mismo eran agujas heladas clavandose allí donde golpeaba su piel. Sabía que seguía parado por lo lejos que se encontraba, no porque sintiera sus pies. ¿Quién sabía a qué criatura despertará Potter si se metía con él allí?

Emprendió camino hacia la orilla y cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba expuesta al frío invernal era un nuevo latigazo más de dolor. Se guardó sus reacciones, no iba darle la satisfacción de ver el malestar que tenía. Con dientes apretados y un consistente paso, salió del agua sin más.

\- Eres un completo idiota -se quejó Potter corriendo a su encuentro varita en ristre en su dirección.

Por un fragmento de segundo Draco pensó que Potter lo iba a hechizar. Recordó el dolor del Sectumsempra y se encogió. No quería demostrar más de lo que ya había expuesto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Fue un acto reflejo. Aquella experiencia había sido tan desagradable, que a veces se filtraba por sus sueños. El dolor de ser desgarrado de adentro hacia afuera. La sensación de estar siendo cortado, con tanta fuerza y en tantos lados. El dolor lo había cegado, le había arrebatado el habla. Había querido gritar, pedir clemencia, pero el dolor lo superaba todo. Pensó que habían pasado horas agónicas, y no podían ser más de unos minutos, tanta sangre por todos lados, brotado de tantos lados, hubiera muerto antes de que pasaran diez minutos. Pero en su mente había vivido un interminable infierno.

\- Un estúpido, ¿es que no usas el cerebro? ¡Hay un calamar gigante allí adentro Malfoy! Hay que ver. -Potter seguía acercándose y cuando se paró frente a él la calidez de un hechizo lo lleno.

No pudo contener el gemido que salió de sus labios. El calor era reconfortante.

\- ¿Qué habría pasado si no te seguía? -lo retó Potter pero Draco pasaba de él, se sentía tan bien que ni la voz irritada del morocho le molestaba- ¿No te enseñaron a salir con una abrigo? -Potter siguió mascullando cosas sin sentido mientras él se recreaba en la embriagadora sensación.  
\- Pareces una madre desquiciada Potter -murmuró acurrucandose contra la capa que le había colgado en su espalda.  
\- Y tu un trastornado -retrucó Potter tras terminar de secar su ropa.

Draco abrió los ojos cuando el aliento con olor a jugo de calabaza le golpeó la nariz. La cara de Potter, con una expresión siniestra, lo observaba solo unos centímetros abajo. Draco tragó saliva audiblemente. ¿Cuántos errores podía cometer en una sola noche? Cerca de Potter, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

\- Nadie te pidió ayuda Potter, así que piérdete -intentó desprenderse de la capa pero las manos de Potter fueron más rápidas que las suyas, que seguian moviendose con ligeros espasmos y las sujetaron

Draco miró allí donde su piel morena resaltaba contra la suya. ¿Cuantas noches soñó con algo así? Más de las que su orgullo herido quería reconocer, tantas que eso podría ser un sueño y no se daría cuenta.

\- Te lo dije adentro Potter, no estoy en venta. -murmuró sombríamente- No me interesa una mierda lo que puedas creer que sabes de mí. No me vendo.  
\- Ya lo dejaste en claro. ¿Podemos entrar? -Draco quería odiarlo, pero ¿cómo podías odiar a una persona que te miraba así? Desarmado, suplicante- Aún quiero hablar y creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.  
\- Ya lo dije yo no...  
\- ¡Ya Draco, ya! ¡no te vendes y yo no quiero comprarte! -gritó sacudiendo sus manos

Draco sabía que su cuerpo podía ser de lo más inoportuno, muchas veces lo traicionaba, pero más inoportuna que la erección que le dio al ver a Potter gritarle y darle una orden, seguro no iba a poder conseguir.

Cerrando la boca obedeció. Caminó todo lo dignamente que pudo de vuelta al castillo. Fingió no ver la sorpresa en la cara del morocho. Fingió no notar su sonrisa socarrona, pero por sobre todas las cosas, fingió que no le importaba haberlo hecho sonreir


	3. Chapter 3

Tocar el Fuego

* * *

Potter lo guió hasta la sala de menesteres y Draco se frenó justo ante la entrada, tenso como una bara. No podía entrar allí con él. No importaba que tanto lo deseara, no podía dejar que Potter supiera sus planes. Era una doble condena de muerte, o triple. El Lord no iba a dudar en borrar del mapa a todos los Malfoy si creía que Draco lo había vendido.

\- Necesitamos una sala como la del comedor -murmuró por lo bajo Potter mientras caminaba frente al papel tapiz.

Cuando la puerta apareció Draco dudó un poco viendo a Potter entrar. Por encima de su hombro apareció literalmente lo que él moreno había pedido y abrió la boca. ¿Así funcionaba? Tenía mucho más sentido todo lo que había aparecido ante él las primeras veces.

Se sintió un poco estúpido al notarlo recién en ese momento, pero endureció el gesto cuando Potter se giró para invitarlo a entrar. Caminó erguido a su lado y procuró no dedicarle más que un vago pensamiento al embriagador calor que desprendía el cuerpo a su lado.

La habitación parecía diminuta comparada con la que él siempre usaba. Una mesa con dos sillas estaban el centro, mientras que una cálida chimenea se posaba en la pared del fondo. Refrenar el impulso de acercarse a ella en busca de calor fue duro, pero se mantuvo quieto frente a la mesa. Con la capa y la ropa seca ya no se sentía mal, pero recordaba la sensación y la necesidad de más calor lo puso nervioso.

\- Dobby -gritó Potter y Draco dio un respingo.

Cuando el elfo se apareció frente a ellos sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. No sabía que su antiguo elfo ahora pertenecía a Potter.

\- ¡Harry Potter señor! -chilló- Dobby estaba por acostarse señor -le explico, lo cual explica la dudosa vestimenta que traía- Pero el señor llamó a Dobby y Dobby vino a verlo inmediatamente señor -Draco hizo una mueca al ver la amable expresión de Potter. Era un caso perdido.  
\- Gracias Dobby, yo... me preguntaba si es muy tarde para pedirte dos te -Draco hubiera ido él personalmente a las cocinas a prepararlo al ver semejante expresión en el rostro de Potter, solo le falto hacer un puchero.  
\- No señor Harry Potter, señor. Dobby estaría encantado de traerlo señor

Con un sonoro plop, el elfo desapareció sin siquiera mirarlo una vez.

\- Él trabaja aquí -le explico Potter mientras se acercaba a la silla que Draco miraba.

Sujetando ambas sillas con una mano cada una las acercó a la chimenea

\- Así estarás más caliente -dijo encogiendo los hombros cuando vio su mirada inquisitiva- Siéntate, ahora llevo la mesa -le dijo pero Draco la sujetó él mismo.

Una cosa era dejarse consentir un poco y otra era quedarse parado viendo como Potter hacía todo el trabajo. No era ningún minusválido, podía hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Cargó con la mesa hasta acomodarla entre las dos sillas y se sacó la capa

\- Todavía debes tener frío -se quejó Potter negándose a sujetarla por mucho que Draco la sacudía frente a él.  
\- No seas absurdo -dijo apoyándola sobre la mesa y sentándose con toda la clase que poseía.

Arrugó la nariz cuando Potter se derrumbó sobre su silla. Se mantuvo lo más erguido y elegante que pudo ante su ordinariez. Cuando Dobby se volvió a aparecer cargando una inmensa bandeja Draco pegó un salto en la silla y Potter soltó una sonrisa burlona. Clavó los ojos con odio en el elfo que, por mucho que empezó a temblar en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra.

Su madre y su padre le habían ordenado que se castigará hasta el cansancio cuando se enteraron que Dobby le hablaba. Una lejana punzada le molesto. Había pasado tanto tiempo... Casi se había olvidado. Dobby había sido siempre muy bueno con él. Incluso cuando Draco fue creciendo y empezó a imitar a su padre, Dobby siguió tratándolo bien. Hasta le había leído alguna que otra historia para dormir.

\- Gracias -dijo cuando el elfo sirvió la mesa y tanto Dobby como Potter se quedaron viéndolo sorprendidos.

Draco mantuvo la postura como si fuera normal agradecerle a un elfo por su trabajo, pero la verdad es que había necesitado decirlo. Quizás Dobby lo odiara, también se la había buscado, pero él recordó su infancia y la verdad es por muchos años Dobby había sido más que cariñoso con él y Draco, como siempre, se portó como el arrogante hijo de puta que su padre quería que fuera y lo maltrato.

\- Eso fue muy amable -Comentó Potter dejando una taza caliente frente a él.

No iba a responder, la situación era por lejos surrealista y Draco no iba a seguir alimentando la locura. Un momento de debilidad era admisible, pero hacía rato él había traspasado el umbral de lo correcto. Era hora de que empezara a usar la cabeza. Potter quería que esté de su lado. Corriendo a un lado lo caliente que le sonaba esa afirmación, era arriesgado ya pasar tiempo con Potter sin atacarse.

\- Bien, eh... ¿está bien el te?  
\- Potter -alzó la vista y tuvo la recompensa de ver como se sonrojaba de pronto.

Draco gruñó internamente. Estaban perdidos, él estaba más allá de la salvación y de corazón quería creer que merlín se iba a apiadar de su condenada alma.

\- Deja de divagar. Querías hablar. Habla.

Con una mueca de disgusto Potter empujó la taza lejos de él y Draco quiso imitar su gesto, pero el calor que desprendía la taza provocó que sus pies se escogieran de placer y envolvió las dos manos sobre ella.

\- Bueno -espetó molesto- Primero, perdón.

Draco solo alzó una ceja. Iba a mantener el silencio, si abría la boca eso podía durar toda la noche. Alejó nuevamente pensamientos relacionados a aquella alusión.

\- Siento haber... sugerido, que estabas en venta.  
\- No lo sugeriste -lo interrumpió molesto.

Ahí iban sus intenciones de mantener la boca cerrada.

\- Correcto, no lo sugerí -le reconoció Potter y Draco se cuidó de no mostrar su sorpresa- Yo... Mira, me exprese mal -intentó explicarse mientras se estrujaba las manos sobre la mesa.  
\- Pero es lo que piensas -volvió a cortarlo.

Draco podría patearse a sí mismo por aquella muestra de debilidad, iba a hacerlo cuando estuviera solo, pero en ese momento ya no había nada que hacer. Le dolía más allá de lo creíble que Potter pensara así de él.

\- ¿Siendo honesto? No, jamás lo creí. Pero todos me dijeron que así funcionaba. -se encogió de hombros- Al parecer no tienes un honor al que apelar y si un precio.  
\- ¿Todos? -preguntó sonriendo por dentro. _Jamás lo creí_  
\- Con los que hable sobre esto -explicó agitando la mano entre ellos.  
\- ¿Hablas a menudo de nosotros Potter? -Comentó jocoso viendo el adorable color calentar su cara.  
\- No seas idiota -se quejó abochornado y Draco no pudo evitar reírse.  
\- Tu no seas sensible Potter. ¿Tus amigos no te advirtieron que esto era una estupidez?

No concebía que ninguno de esos idiotas lo dejarán hablarle. No sólo por lo menos. Ya se lo imagina rodeado de una trup de personas, tan solo para decirle Hola.

\- Me dijeron que no tenía sentido que lo intentara. -murmuró con el semblante serio- Que eras peligroso.  
\- Podría mostrarles como me quedó el pecho y verán cuál de los dos es peligroso para quien.

Vio como el color se esfumó de su rostro y se sintió ruin, pero no menos honesto.

\- De verdad lo siento Malfoy -dijo Potter reclinándose en su dirección en la mesa- Se que no me excusa, pero yo no tenía ni idea, de lo que hacía ese hechizo...  
\- Dejalo de una vez Potter -lo cortó, no quería ver más esa expresión atormentada y decidió no volver a sacar ese tema.

Era malo para su sistema ver como sufría y saber que él era el causante lejos estaba de complacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no vas al punto Potter? -preguntó más que deseoso de llegar al final de aquello. Con un poco de suerte podría trabajar en el armario una o dos horas antes de tener que ir a dormir.  
\- El punto... el punto es el mismo, quiero que pelees de nuestro lado.  
\- Cosa que no va a pasar -argumentó.  
\- No veo porqué no -le dedico una sonrisa y prosiguió- Te vi Malfoy. Tu no estas contento del lado en que estas, y yo quiero saber que puedo ofrecerte para que te quedes de mi lado.  
\- Creo que ya dejé más que claro que no estoy en venta -marco molesto.

Para ser alguien que no creía que Draco era un vendido lo insinuaba con insistencia.

\- No quiero comprarte ¿vale? -alzó la mano para callarlo cuando se propuso a corregirlo- Mira, todo es sobre beneficios y pérdidas -Draco afinó la vista mirando a Potter, ahora sí había captado su atención- Yo solo digo, para pelear del lado de Voldemort, él tuvo que ofrecerte algo, mi pregunta es, que puedo ofrecerte para que te vengas del lado correcto.

Draco se sentía nauseabundo. Voldemort. No podía negar que Potter se la buscaba, llamarlo por su nombre era un abuso. Esa era la influencia de Dumbledore, como ese viejo estaba demente, poco le importaba arrastrar a Potter con él por el acantilado de la muerte.

\- No tienes nada que puedas ofrecerme -dijo despacio- Las cosas son como son Potter, no le des más vueltas.

Todo era una pérdida de tiempo, tenía que irse de allí antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

\- No te vayas -pidió Potter sujetándolo del antebrazo cuando Draco empujó la silla con las piernas- No puedes irte, no terminé de hablar.  
\- No tienes nada que me interese Potter.  
\- No puedes saberlo, tiene que haber algo que quieras y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea -argumentó.

Draco lo estudió unos instantes. Eso tenía potencial. Sabía que Potter no exageraba, su rostro no mentía. De verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que Draco quisiera con tal de que traicione al Lord, pero después de todo, era verdad lo que él decía. Nada se compraba con su vida. La orden, difícilmente, lograría mantenerlo con vida y Draco no se iba a inmolar por una causa que no creía.

Seguir al lado del Lord no era para nada una carta de seguridad, pero por lo menos, en su posición actual, nadie iba a atentar con su vida. Si acaso Dumbledore si Draco se acercaba lo suficiente, pero no creía que su director lo matara. Seguramente lo desarmaria, o lo heriría, pero no veía al director como un asesino de adolescentes.

\- No Potter -su pecho dio un tirón molesto, sus deseos y sus oportunidades nunca fueron compatibles pero esa noche dolía más que nunca- Dejalo de una vez.

Se soltó del agarre y se paró. Necesitaba poner distancia, dormir y dejar que las pesadillas lo atacarán. Que tan ridícula era su vida que necesita de ellas para recordar en qué mundo vivía

\- Siempre supe que eras un cobarde -le escupió Potter a su espalda dejándolo duro de la impresión- Pero absurdamente pensé que cuando fuera el momento adecuado, ibas a dar la cara y hacerte hombre. -Draco cerró los ojos sintiendo como el puñal se clavaba en su corazón y Potter lo giraba con cada una de sus palabras- Por lo visto eso fue esperar mucho de ti

Draco controló las lágrimas de impotencia que acudieron. ¿Lo acababa de llamar cobarde? Ese engreído bueno para nada, con más suerte que habilidad, ¿lo había llamado cobarde?

\- ¿Disculpa? -Gruñó dándose vuelta de golpe.

El rostro de Potter se encontraba justo a su lado. No había escuchado cuando se paró, pero ahora lo tenía a escasos centímetros y su olor lo golpeó. Suave y tentadora menta. Mucha suerte tenía de estar tan enojado, caso contrario Potter se iba a llevar el susto de su vida.

\- Lo que escuchaste -respondió con altanería- Eres un cobarde.  
\- Tu no me conoces Potter. No sabes de lo que soy capaz -lo amenazó, pero Potter no se dio por enterado.  
\- Bien, dime, que puedo ofrecerte para que renuncies a ayudar a ese monstruo y _me demuestres de que eres capaz. -_ masculló imitando su mortífero tono.

Draco, que teniendo tan cerca a Potter solo tenia una clase de pensamientos, respondió antes de pensar.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a lo que sea?¿A darme cualquier cosa que yo quiera?  
\- Siempre y cuando sea accesible. No le daremos inmunidad a tu padre.

Draco dio un respingo ante la mención de su padre.

\- ¿Tu crees que dejaría que le pongan precio a mi cabeza con tal de que mi padre quede libre de culpa y cargo?  
\- ¿A no? -Dudo confundido y Draco se relamió internamente.  
\- ¿Sabes que?, dejemos esto aquí. Sin dudas mi _precio_ es demasiado para ti.

Se alejó un paso y cuando la mano de Potter se volvió a cerrar sobre su muñeca estuvo cerca de soltar un grito de victoria.

\- Lo que quieres, ¿puedo dártelo yo, o incluye otros?

Esa idea jugueteo en su mente y la desecho. No, Draco solo quería a Potter.

\- Lo que quiero, solo me lo puedes conseguir tu Potter. -Canturreo y las mejillas de Potter volvieron a colorearse.  
\- Bien entonces, ¿estás de nuestro lado?  
\- No te dije lo que quiero. -Comentó arrugando el entrecejo.  
\- No interesa, voy a darte lo que sea.  
\- Eso no lo sabes -le espetó turbado.  
\- Si lo sé Malfoy. Si depende de mi, dalo por echo. Ahora, porque no nos sentamos y ultimados detalles.

Lo empujó hacía la mesa y Draco se dejó arrastrar conmocionado. ¿Estaba loco? Draco creía que se había casi sobreentendido que iba a pedir.

\- No voy a decir o hacer nada hasta que no aceptes Potter. No soy idiota.  
\- ¿Te sentirías más cómodo si hiciéramos un juramento inquebrantable?

Draco retrocedió asustado. Eso no era algo con lo que jugar. Era a muerte.

\- No seas idiota -jadeó molesto- No bromees con cosas que no entiendes  
\- Se perfectamente de qué hablo Malfoy. -Le respondió con chulería al tiempo que extendía su mano sobre la mesa.  
\- Me voy a fiar de ti -Comentó sentándose, sin mirar su mano.  
\- Bien, ¿me vas a decir ahora que planeas?

Draco soltó una carcajada. Potter tenía razón, había que afinar detalles.

\- Mira Potter, vamos a dejar todo en claro de una vez. Primero, no, no te voy a decir que tengo entre manos  
\- Pero... Yo te dije... -Abría y cerraba la boca entre molesto y contrariado.  
\- Vamos a ser francos. Vas a tener que confiar en mi.  
\- Ya te dije que lo hago.  
\- No, no lo hiciste, pero me refiero a confiar enserio. No importa que diga o haga Potter, debes saber que yo estoy de tu lado, pero no voy a ponerme una diana en la frente.  
\- No te entiendo -dijo soltando un suspiro pesado.  
\- Yo no voy a decirte ahora que tengo que hacer, es muy sencillo, si lo hago, mi madre y mi padre se mueren -una mueca torció los labios rosados y Draco prosiguió antes de que pudiera interrumpirlo- Se que no se perdería mucho, pero veras, son mis padres.  
\- No te pido que los traiciones a ellos -aclaró con tanta impotencia que Draco dudo poder llevar a cabo aquella extraña alianza.  
\- En este momento, traicionar al Lord es traicionarlos a ellos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Potter de estudiarlo largamente. Draco dejó que aquellas palabras calaran en él. Potter tenía que saber donde se estaba metiendo y Draco no iba a engañarlo por mucho que a la larga se viera beneficiado.

\- Eso quiere decir que estas metido hasta la garganta en lo que fuera. -su voz salio pausada y sin esperanza alguna.  
\- Correcto. -Afirmó observando las reacciones de Potter.  
\- ¿Cual es tu plan, pues?  
\- Mira, tu tienes razón, soy un Mortifago. No voy a decir que uno muy apreciado, pero en definitiva, cuando nos llama yo debo acudir.

La mirada verde se volvió más cristalina cuando Draco alzó su manga y dejó expuesta la marca.

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Potter tan bajo que supuso hablaba consigo mismo y no con Draco, pero él sintió la urgencia de responder.  
\- Tu lo notaste hace años Potter, soy un idiota. Pero tampoco había muchas opciones. -Sonrió recordando el llamado.

Como su madre entrena su cuarto con la espalda encorvada y los ojos llorosos. La felicidad que irradiaba su tía. Recordó las dudas, la incertidumbre, la felicidad, el orgullo. Pero sobre todo recordó el miedo. Tanto que su madre lo arrastró la mitad del camino porque él no se podía mover. Como su mano tembló al levantarse su camisa. Cómo se tragó el grito dolorido que quiso soltar cuando la varita de Voldemort quemó su piel.

\- Ahora, puedo ser de mucha más ayuda allí. -dijo, quería llenar el silencio que los había envuelto.  
\- Snape se encarga de eso -Draco alzó los ojos y los clavó en Potter- Es un doble espía, trabaja para la orden.  
\- No puede ser... Él... Él juró -su voz se fue perdiendo mientras exprimía su cerebro por encontrar una salida.

Snape quería arrebatarle su misión, Snape quería ayudarlo a acabar con Dumbledore. Snape no era de fiar.

\- No pueden confiar en él -dijo preocupado- No puedes confiar en él Potter. Él sabe que es lo que tengo que hacer, y quiere ayudarme.  
\- Lo sé -dijo Potter con la misma desgana de antes  
\- No lo entiendes, lo que tengo que hacer es malo Potter, creeme malo de verdad y él me quiere ayudar.  
\- No me lo vas a decir ¿no? -Volvió a preguntar esperanzado y Draco agitó la cabeza.

Por mucho que le importara poco morir, que no era el caso, sabía que toda amabilidad y cordialidad por parte de Potter iba a morir ni bien le explicara en qué consistía su misión. Y sobre todas las cosas, Draco no quería perder aquello que ahora los unía.

\- Ya te dije que no, no insistas. Pero confía en mi, Snape no es de fiar.  
\- Dumbledore jura que si lo es.  
\- Tampoco confíes en él Potter. Antes se equivoco, puede volver a hacerlo.

Potter se preparaba para defender al director pero Draco agitó la mano restándole importancia.

\- No me interesa, solo abre un ojo cerca de él.  
\- Bien, andaré con cuidado. Igual sigo sin entender que vas a hacer por nosotros. Si no vas a decirme que tienes que hacer, ¿cómo voy a impedirlo?.

Draco medito, ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Armándose de valor respondió.

\- No puedes evitarlo, tiene que pasar.  
\- ¡¿Pero dijiste que es malo, muy malo?! -Estalló pegándole un puñetazo a la mesa.  
\- Y lo es, pero tiene que pasar, o yo soy hombre muerto.

Potter se levantó arrojando la silla al piso. Caminaba por la chica instancia como un León enjaulado, uno muy peligroso.

\- ¡Bien! -Exclamó mirándolo fijamente.- No voy a poder impedirlo. ¿Puedo contar con que me avises antes de actuar?

Draco lo miró con incredulidad. Nunca pensó que Potter fuera a aceptar esos términos.

\- Sin mucha antelación -advirtió dudando- Si estás demasiado preparado es lo mismo, pero si. Te voy a avisar antes de ponerme en marcha. Estate preparado Potter, va a pasar más pronto que tarde. -agregó como muestra de su buena predisposición.  
\- ¿Podrías darme una pista siquiera?  
\- Si fueras Goyle, encantado. Pero tu si tienes cerebro, una pista y lo vas a descubrir. Solo esten preparados.  
\- En plural.  
\- Potter... -advirtió ligeramente divertido. A tenaz no le ganaba nadie. Quizás él.  
\- Perfecto. -dijo desbordando sarcasmo- Ahora, ¿que quieres que te de a cambio?

Draco se reclinó en la silla y sonrió ladinamente. Ahora al fin iban a pasar a la parte divertida.

\- ¿Terminamos de hablar sobre la alianza? -Consultó despacio.  
\- Supongo que sí. Vas a ser mi informante. Yo no me fio en Snape, me voy a valer de lo que puedas decirme. Ya veremos más adelante que otras cosas podrías hacer.  
\- Potter -murmuró pasándose sensualmente- Yo se hacer muchas cosas.

Las mejillas de Potter se volvieron rojas de golpe y Draco deseo ser un lobo para poder aullarle a la luna.

\- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? -Volvió a preguntar y Draco sonrió al ver la duda velar sus ojos.  
\- Que pases una noche conmigo Potter -susurró cuando el espacio entre lo dos se redujo a nada.  
\- Bien -respondió llanamente- ¿Te vale aquí, hoy?

Draco retrocedió con un respingo de incredulidad.

\- ¿No te vas a negar? -pregunto confundió.  
\- No -Vio cómo sus manos volaban al cuello de su suéter y se lo quitaba por la cabeza.

Alzó la cabeza atento, algo simpleme no cuadraba. ¿Iba a hacerlo? ¿Así de fácil?

\- ¿Prefieres que lo haga? -Inquirió mientras que sujetaba su corbata y la deslizaba hasta desatar el nudo.  
\- ¿Qué?.. Yo... ¿No?

Draco era un mar de confusiones. Las ideas chocaban suicidamente unas contra otras. El deseo y las ganas se atropellaban contra el miedo y la duda. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando las manos de Potter fueron abriendo botón a botón su propia camisa, dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho, poco faltó para babear cuando notó la línea de vello negro que descendía por medio de sus pectorales.

\- ¿Lo vas a hacer? -Volvió a preguntar no muy seguro de sí por fin había perdido la cordura y se encuentra en un muy realista sueño.

Potter se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos. Un escalofriante dejavu le recorrió la espina dorsal. Unos ojos, rojos, lo habían mirado de aquella forma. Midiendolo, especulando que tanto podía dar, hasta que punto era de confiar, que tan rápido se podía quebrar. Su estómago se cerró y una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de él. Pero no fue hasta que Potter habló, no fue hasta que sus palabras lo tocaron, que Draco entendió que esto era mil veces peor. Que el dolor de venderse a uno mismo, para volverse propiedad de otro, no significaba nada. Las palabras que Potter pronunció, con voz calmada casi muerta, dolían mil veces más.

\- A algunos de nosotros nos importa más está guerra que otras idioteces Malfoy. -Alzó sus manos y empezó a desabotonar la camisa negra que él tenía puesta- ¿Esto es lo que tengo que hacer para que seas mi informante? Me da igual. Si quiero tener una esperanza de ganar, tengo que saber que pasa del otro lado.

Esta vez no fueron náuseas. Esta vez sintió la bilis reptar por su garganta trayendo consigo lo poco que había cenado.

Se alejó de las manos que parecían quemarlo y con el tiempo justo giró doblándose sobre sí mismo. Entre arcadas profundas Draco expulsó todo lo que su estómago contenía. La mayoría era bilis, pero dio igual. Siguió hasta sentir que ya no había nada dentro de él. Los lagrimales le quemaban tanto como la garganta y no vió el sentido a luchar contra aquello que más necesitábamos.

Se sentía sucio, enfermo. Se arrodilló junto a su propia inmundicia, cuando sus piernas no pudieron más con él, y la sintió como algo afín. Eso era él. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan torpe?¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego?

Escupió intentando borrar el amargo sabor de su boca pero este no desapareció. Alzó la mano y a ciegas sujeto la fría taza. Dió un trago y quiso vomitarlo, pero se obligó a mantenerlo dentro.

¿Alguna vez iba a dejar de ser humillado por Potter? Seguro que no. Potter era mejor persona, era persona y punto. Draco era un cuerpo con vida y cerebro, nada más. No podía ni alegar que sabía usarlos. A ninguno, tiró su vida por la borda cuando se paró frente al Lord y su cerebro cuando abrió la boca hace unos minutos.

Potter tenía razón, ¿no se estaban jugando algo mucho más serio que un jodido revolcón? Él sabía que sí, lo sabía mejor que Potter y aún así, había caído tan bajo que ni él mismo se reconocía.

Se tapó la cara con las manos. Merlín, como se odiaba en ese mismo momento. Draco muchas veces asumió que Potter era mejor con la varita, que su habilidad no estaba en un enfrentamiento físico, pero él tenía algo que Potter no. La palabra. Draco podía lastimar tanto con solo hablar, que era temido por ello. Pocas veces tenía que alzar su varita, se valía de su cerebro y su astucia para desarmar a la mayoría de sus atacantes. ¿No acababa Potter de ganarle bajo su propia ley? ¿No acababa de asentarle el peor golpe? Draco recordaba el sectumsempra, un juego para niños. Aquello sí que dolía.

Un pitido ensordecedor le estaba perforando la cabeza. Era demasiado tarde para la dignidad o para el amor propio, pero no lo era para hacer lo correcto. Llegados a ese punto, en que la migraña amenazaba con explotar alguna neurona dentro de su cráneo, Draco se paró valiéndose de la mesa como punto de apoyo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero se esforzó por encontrar un camino de cordura. Retazos de pensamientos, de un plan se formaban en su mente y Draco los siguió hasta que pudo llevar claridad al resto de sus pensamientos.

Miró el fuego de frente y sonrió. ¿No había lloriqueado por una oportunidad? Ahí la tenía. ¿Pensaba mancillar de aquella forma su salida?¿Pensaba que valía la pena tener a Potter de aquella forma? La respuesta era clara, por primera vez tenía una respuesta muy exacta para las preguntas que se agolparon en su mente. No, no iba a joder su oportunidad de ser mejor. No, no quería a Potter de esa forma.

\- ...que el frío te iba a enfermar, quizás debamos ir a ver a Pomfrey -Draco se giró y vio a Potter que lo estudiaba preocupado.

La camisa de este estaba abierta, pero Draco no sintió placer en ver sus suaves músculos. No pudo evitarlo y reparó que no estaba todo trabado como había supuesto, pero no fue más allá.

\- Mañana a la noche va a pasar algo -dijo y su voz salió quebrada. Su garganta ardía y no se atrevió a carraspear.  
\- ¿Qué? -Potter se acercó e intentó sujetarlo del brazo pero Draco retrocedió mirándolo con temor.  
\- Mañana a la noche, lo que tengo que hacer. Lo voy a hacer mañana a la noche. -dijo apresurado mientras que intentaba dar un esquivaso al cuerpo de Potter que bloqueaba la salida- Me voy.  
\- ¿ Y tu paga? -preguntó Potter alzando una ceja y Draco sintió otro tirón en su estómago.  
\- Olvidalo Potter -murmuró caminando hacia la puerta, si tenía que correrlo de su camino que así fuera.  
\- Te lo dije Malfoy, ¡te necesito de mi puto lado! -exclamó mientras apoyaba la palma de su mano en su abdomen para frenarlo.

Draco cerró los ojos superado.

\- Estoy de tu lado Potter -respondió con un susurro- No voy a cambiar de opinión, solo dejame ir.  
\- ¿No vas a hacerlo entonces? -preguntó dudando- ¿No vas a pedirme que lo haga contigo para que me pases información?  
\- No -gimió Draco encogiéndose al escuchar crudamente lo que se había atrevido a pedir.  
\- ¿Por qué lo vas a hacer Malfoy?  
\- Por tí Potter -su cabeza daba vueltas. Las náuseas, la jaqueca, el frío... toda aquella situación había logrado superarlo. Tenía que irse a dormir y por la mañana terminar su trabajo.

Alzó el mentón y miró directamente a la puerta, por el rabillo del ojo notó como Potter se corría de su camino y suspiro aliviado. Cuando lo separaba un glorioso paso de la puerta la mano del Gryffindor se volvió a cerrar sobre su muñeca y Draco supo que estaba muy cerca de atacar con tal de poder escapar. Ya se había humillado, ya se había pasado de bando, ya le había informado cuando iba a ser su movimiento, ¿era mucho pedir que lo dejara en paz de una vez?

Con fuerza se giró para encarar a Potter y obligarlo a que se perdiera cuando su boca lo derribó contra la pared.

Su cabeza golpeó con fuerza contra la puerta y las manos de Potter le sujetaron la cara impidiendo que pudiera alejarse, su cuerpo lo mantenía clavado en su posición y solo pudo jadear por aire cuando la boca de Potter se alejó dándole unos segundos de tregua.

Al principio Draco no se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, dejó que el suave aroma de Harry nublara sus sentidos. Bebió de su esencia, saboreó dentro de su boca muerto de hambre pero cuando los dientes se clavaron en su cuello, Draco abrió los ojos y el hechizo se rompió.

Se removió inquieto, quería que lo soltara. No iba a hacerlo, no de esa forma. No quería una puta, más allá de la mierda que siempre fue, nunca podría sacar provecho de una situación así. Tenía lo justo de dignidad para creer que merecía más que eso. Sacando de cuadro que para nada podía permitir que Potter se vendiera de esa forma, como si fuera un mugriento pedazo de carne. No, Draco se rehusaba a amar algo que se podía menospreciar de aquella forma, estaba firmemente convencido de que la persona que amas era tu reflejo y para nada iba a reflejarse en un juguete, en algo intercambiable.

\- Alejate Potter -gruñó peleando contra sus brazos para que retrocediera- Te dije que no iba a hacerlo.

Siguió peleando hasta que las inmensas manos de Harry lo sujetaron con fuerza de los antebrazos y lo tiró hasta donde se hallaba la mesa. Se estrelló contra ella y usandola para mantener el equilibrio, otra humillante vez, se giró para ver como el moreno se acercaba mirándolo de una forma que Draco solo podía describir como peligrosa, no porque fuera a lastimarlo, eran tan lasciva que su semi erección dió un tirón necesitada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó desesperado- ¿Quieres que me disculpe? -aventuro al ver que Potter seguía en silencio, acercándose a él milimétrico paso a milimétrico paso.- Bien, perdón Potter, fue una estupidez. ¿Satisfecho?  
\- ¿Por qué te arrepentiste Malfoy? -inquirió inclinando la cabeza estudiando su cuerpo.  
\- Po...porque fue... fue una estupidez. -tartamudeo cuando las manos de Potter se volvieron a posar en su camisa, pero esta vez sin paciencia o delicadeza tiró con fuerza de ella haciendo que los botones saltaran por todas partes.  
\- ¿Solo querías humillarme? -Preguntó con la boca tan cerca de su tórax que el calor de su aliento le erizó la piel.  
\- No  
\- ¿Por qué lo pediste? -Volvió a preguntar soplando aire tibio contra su cuello.  
\- Porque lo deseaba -gimió al sentir la lengua delinear su cuello hasta su mentón  
\- ¿Por qué me vas a ayudar Draco? -Susurró contra su oído y Draco sucumbió.  
\- Porque no quiero ser un monstruo -dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro y un sollozo lo partió en dos. Otros más le siguieron y las manos de Potter lo sujetaron contra su pecho.

Llevaba tanto tiempo llorando que cuando Potter levantó su rostro se encontraba desorientado.

\- Por fin -murmuró antes de empezar a besarlo.

Esta vez su boca no se abalanzo con violencia, esta vez su lengua no irrumpió a la fuerza. Los labios de Harry se cerraron sobre los suyos despacio, tan despacio que Draco hubiera podido rechazarlo si así lo hubiera querido, pero se sentía débil, necesitado, roto. Cuando Potter rozó suavemente su labio inferior con la lengua, Draco supo que nunca en su vida lo habían besado así. Tan íntimamente, con tanta devoción.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente por su cuerpo, tocando tanto de él como le fue posible, mimandolo. Draco sabía si no fuera porque estaba siendo besado con tanto apremio se hubiera largado a llorar otra vez como un idiota. Potter más parecía estar alabando su cuerpo que dejándose llevar por un arranque, de lo que fuera.

Una idea oscura surco su mente. Todo aquello era un sueño, tenía que ser irreal. Potter lo odiaba, lo sabía. Lo vió tantas veces en sus ojos que desde hacía algún tiempo empezó a rehuir a su mirada. Intentó alejarlo, pero las manos del moreno lo sujetaron con firmeza por las caderas mientras que se imponía más exigente en el beso.

Para cuando su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y la erección de Potter se empezó a frotarse sensualmente con la suya, Draco logró soltarse. Jadeaba buscando aire al tiempo que las manos de Potter intentan liberarlo de su pantalón.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó impidiendo que abriera el segundo botón- ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? Te dije que no era necesario.

Draco necesitaba entender, no es que lo fuera a parar, no ahora que estaba seguro más allá de toda duda que Potter lo deseaba. Porque Merlín nadie, _nadie,_ besaba así si no era porque lo deseaba. Su erección no era fingida ni mucho menos. Draco sabía por experiencia que uno no podía tenerlas con gente que le desagradaba.

Potter se acercó un poco más a él y empezó a besar su cuello. Los dedos de sus pies se curvaron al sentir como su áspera lengua subía y bajaba a lo largo de su carótida mandando descargas de placer descomunales a su polla.

\- ¿Por qué? -susurró contra su piel- Porque llevo años deseandolo. -Draco gimió cuando sus dientes se cerraron sobre su pezón izquierdo y su mano se internó en las profundidades de su pelo- ¿Por qué ahora? -murmuró deslizando su lengua en torno a su ombligo- Por que pase años esperando a que dijeras lo que quería oír- Introdujo su lengua en su ombligo y Draco agachó la mirada fascinado.

Potter, de rodillas frente a él, lamiendolo como si fuera un jodido helado. Al parecer el de preferencia del moreno, por la satisfacción que parecía reportarle cada lametón que le propinaba Draco asumió que tenía que estar disfrutando casi tanto como él, porque sabía que no había forma que pudiera equipararse.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando para que me demuestres que no eras la mierdecilla que siempre te esforzaste en parecer, Draco? -Potter se quedó mirándolo fijo un rato hasta que se dió cuenta que esperaba un respuesta de su parte.  
\- No...  
\- Tres años, tres. -enfatizó molesto- Siempre supe que no podías ser una mierda integral, no cuando cada santo día que pasaba yo más y más me iba obsesionado, cuando me iba importando con quien salías, cuando empecé a querer exhibime frente tuyo, cuando ese uniforme de Quidditch empezó a quedarte cada vez mejor... Pero cuando volvió Voldemort -Draco dio un brutal respingo y poco tuvo que ver el nombre del Lord, más bien fue la fuerza con la que Potter le bajo el pantalón y el boxer- Cuando volvió perdí las esperanzas. Te regodebas de tu mortígafo padre -gruño besando la cara interna de sus muslos- Juro que creí que estabas perdido y que yo era un idiota. ¿Porqué me dolía que fueras así?¿Por qué me importaba lo que pasara contigo?

Draco intententaba hallarle lógica a sus palabras pero estaba más allá de todo. La boca y las manos de Potter lo tenían completamente cautivado y sus palabras parecían provenir de la más surreal de sus alucinaciones.

\- Y llegamos a este año, yo sabía que eras un mortífago y te odie tanto... -Draco abrió del todo las piernas cuando los hombros de Potter le empujaron las rodillas abriéndose espacio.

Se sujetó a la mesa y se reclinó sin pudor alguno. Escucho un gemido ahogado provenir de la maliciosa boca que ascendía enloquecedoramente lento por su pierna y tuvo que correr los ojos, aquello era demasiado. Su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos, en su sien, en su polla. Estaba seguro que una de sus costillas iba a fisurarse intentando retenerlo en su lugar.

\- Y entonces te vi en ese baño -su aliento golpeó de lleno en su prepucio y Draco gimió sonoramente a punto de morir- Llorando, abrumado, con tanto miedo -para cuando la mano de Potter se aferró a la base de su pene Draco había perdido la partida y se subió a la mesa. Sabedor de que cuando llegara la hora, sus piernas no iban a poder sostenerlo- Y más te odie -masculló dándole una pequeña probada a la punta de su miembro- Que bien sabes -le informó y Draco sintió sus neuronas entrar en cortocircuito.

Draco no sabía decir que era más sensual, su jodida lengua o su mugrienta y decadente forma de hablar. El muy bastardo estaba explicando todo con la voz más sexual que Draco alguna vez escuchó, al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para hacerle una dichosa mamada. Definitivamente, todo se había ido oficialmente a la mierda.

\- ¿Por qué te uniste si lo odiabas? -alzó los ojos y Draco vio que esa vez necesitaba una respuesta  
\- Te lo dije, soy un idiota -repitió no muy seguro de poder formar una mejor oración, no en ese momento, no cuando la boca de Potter estaba tan cerca de fulminar sus neuronas.  
\- Lo eres. -corroboró

Alzó su mano libre y sujeto su muñeca izquierda. La marca resaltaba tanto que Draco sintió vergüenza de ella. Quiso alejar la mano, pero Potter volvió a tirar de ella y la acercó a su boca. Draco sintió un destello violento en su pecho al ver la marca tan cerca de la cara del moreno, no estaba bien que se mezclaran esas dos cosas, pero su mirada quedó en blanco al ver la lengua de Potter posarse en la marca y lamerla a lo largo

\- Joder -jadeó tan excitado que un dolor agudo le recorrió la erección.  
\- Mira que dejar que te marcara así -podía escuchar la furia velar sus palabras- Me provoca matarlo solo por ello -soltando su mano volvió a concentrarse en su miembro y Draco volvió a suspirar.

\- No puedo más -suplicó altamente necesitado. Ya no se sentía para nada agradable, empezaba a sonarle a tortura. Por el brillo salvaje que vio cruzar los ojos a sus pies, supo que el muy bastardo estaba divirtiéndose con eso.

Podría ofenderse, pero no valía la pena el intento. Se sentía tan ridículamente feliz, tan feliz que no tenía muy en claro cómo iba a poder salir de aquella sala y seguir siendo miserable.

\- Yo tampoco puedo más -canturreo Potter sobre su glande y Draco alzó las caderas para que dejara de provocarlo- Quieto Draco -le dio un par de lamidas pero él necesitaba más, más contacto o iba a ponerse enfermo.- Casi te mato -masculló forzando las palabras- Casi lo hago e iba a perderme de todo esto -volvió a mirarlo fijamente y parte de su excitación remitió.

La expresión atormentada de Potter había alcanzado un nivel épico y Draco sintió su corazón temblar. Podía sentir en su carne la angustia que los ojos verdes traslucen.

\- Pero lo volvería a hacer ¿sabes? Nunca hubiera sido valiente para reconocer que te amaba. No fue hasta que casi te pierdo que me di cuenta que no importaba nada un carajo, que te amaba. -su voz se fue apagando- Y hoy lo reconociste, al fin, no quieres ser un monstruo y yo no quiero vivir sin tí.

Draco se olvido de la mamada. Se olvidó del dolor descomunal de huevos que tenía. Se olvidó de todo y bajando de un salto de la mesa paró a Potter hasta pegarlo a su boca.

Sintió que Potter se quiso alejar, pero le valía. Duplicando la fuerza lo sujetó de los hombros y lo mantuvo quieto entre sus brazos. Asaltó su boca e introdujo su lengua con furia animal. Su pecho empezó a latir erráticamente cuando empezó a morder sus labios. Su sabor era tan intenso que toda su cabeza se volvió zona de guerra. Tantas cosas quería hacer en simultaneo que a como pudo y sin darse cuenta de como lo hizo, dejó a Potter desnudo en unos nanosegundos frente a él. Estudió su rostro y se obligó a ir solo un poco más lento. No estaba para nada seguro del estado virginal o no de Potter y para una primera vez se necesitaba mucho trabajo, que dudaba poder darle como correspondía.

Sus manos dejaron de responderle, sus instintos se habían hecho cargo hacía un tiempo y las marcas, poco disimuladas, que iba dejando en el cuello frente a él eran el claro informe de que no iba a poder hacer las cosas con la delicadeza que la situación ameritaba. Como si Potter fuera un maldito telépata, solucionó todo para los dos. Enredó sus brazos en su cuello y lo giró hasta que fue su culo el que rozaba la mesa. Draco lo besó desesperado amasando sus perfectas nalgas.

Cuando se giró entre sus brazos y alzó el culo en su dirección Draco no se pudo resistir y se agachó frente a él. Beso cada centímetro de piel que tuvo en frente y cuando nada de eso fue suficiente se introdujo en él. Los ruegos y gemidos de Potter llenaron la sala fomentando su deseo y alentando su necesidad. Temblando se paró y posicionó su erección en la entrada de Potter.

\- ¿Seguro? -alcanzó a preguntar antes de empezar. No iba a poder frenar.  
\- No me traiciones Draco - le rogó vulnerable, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Draco le sujetó la cara y lo obligó a mirarlo.

\- Nunca podría ¿me oyes? -los ojos de Potter brillaron con algo de temor y Draco se inclinó para besar sus hinchados labios- Te amo demasiado para dejar que te mueras Potter -clavó los dientes en su labio inferior y se introdujo un poco dentro de él.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza para atrás con un quejido y Draco cerró los ojos cuando el calor y la opresión lo golpearon.

\- Joder, ¿me oyes Potter? -volvió a preguntar cuando se metió otro poco dentro de él- Te amo demasiado para nada que no sea verte ganar esta condenada guerra -un gruñido nacido del fondo de sus entrañas se abrió paso cuando se introdujo hasta la mitad.

Eso era el paraíso. Esa era la puta gloria. Tan apretado como un puño y tan caliente como las mismas llamas que tanto amaba ver. Así se tenía que sentir tocar el fuego. Y Draco quería mucho más de eso. Siguió penetrandolo hasta que su presioso culo le rozó las caderas. Se quedó quieto hasta que Potter se acostumbró. Con cuidado fue dando algunas sacudidas a su miembro hasta que poco a poco lo sintió moverse frente a él. Se retiró un poco para volver a impulsarse lentamente. Los quejidos de Potter se volvieron gemidos y fue aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad a medida que le pedía.

¿Cómo podría describirse lo que se sentía teniendo semejante hombre entre sus brazos?. ¿Como se explicaba la sensación de poder de plenitud que generaba ver semejante mago abrirse para uno?. Era otra pregunta fácil, pensó Draco mientras veía como Harry arqueaba la espalda y se impulsaba a su encuentro, no se explicaba. Era algo que tenías que vivir para creer y Draco iba a matar con sus propias manos y nada de magia a cualquier ser que deseara averiguarlo.

Cuando Harry se corrió gritando su nombre, Draco mordió su hombro y lo siguió gruñendo su secreto mejor guardado.

\- Te amo desde que te vi en esa maldita tienda Potter

Harry soltó una risa y se derrumbó sobre la mesa. Draco hubiera querido guardar algo de decoro, esas palabras salieron de su boca sin su consentimiento, pero la mano de Harry le sujetó la muñeca y lo tiró sobre su espalda.

Ya habría tiempo para la vergüenza.


	4. Chapter 4

Ser el Fuego

* * *

Había pasado más de un año. Más de un año desde la última vez que lo beso, desde la última vez que lo acarició, desde que se permitió ser débil.

En los tiempos en que corrían, Draco sabía que no podía darse el lujo de flaquear.

Harry lo había intentado, y vaya si lo había intentado. El día que le suplico Draco creyó que se iba a rendir, pero la realidad se impuso y con el corazón destrozado se había alejado.

Ahora estaba allí, en las puertas de Hogwarts, viendo cómo cargaban su cuerpo.

¿Qué sentido había tendió todo?¿Había valido la pena? No, para nada. Porque Harry había muerto y todo lo que pasaron ese año bailaba frente a sus ojos calentando sus venas.

¿Había valido la pena que los mortífagos entrarán en Hogwarts? No, eso había salido tan mal como Draco supuso. Sabía que Harry había salido con Dumbledore y aprovechó su oportunidad. Nadie podía decirle nada si el momento en que lograba reparar el armario, justo, coincidía con que el director no estaba, pero desgraciadamente volvieron a tiempo. A tiempo para que Snape acabará con el director. Draco tan preocupado como estaba porque nadie encontrará a Harry, casi paso por algo la furia que lo carcomio cuando vio el puto plan de respaldo que Harry había armado. Un puñado de adolescentes, ¿Longbottom?¿Lovegood? Le hubiera rebanado el pescuezo con sus propias manos. Mientras Snape lo sacaba a rastras del Castillo llegó a tiempo para frenar a Fenrir y de milagro el único hechizo que había memorizado para hacer sin hablar fue Protego. Weasley y Granger le debían una grande. Todavía recordaba la mirada traicionada que le lanzó Harry cuando perseguía herido más allá de lo soportable, a Severus. Todavía le dolía.

¿Y los encuentros furtivos?¿las horas robadas en mugrosos cuartos? ¿Las miradas de súplicas y las palabras de ruego? Eso dolía mucho más. Había dejado uno de sus galeones en el bolsillo de Harry la noche que dejaron la sala de menesteres y así le avisaba cuando podía escapar, cuando no era vigilado. Había esperado en aquel motel muggle por horas, cuando estaba convencido que Harry no iba a acudir, que no le había creído que siempre iba a estar de su lado, lo vio aparecer. Su alma se fue al piso en el mismo momento en que tuvo que poner distancia de las manos de Harry que intentaron abrazarlo. Parte de él murió cuando Harry le preguntó si estaba arrepentido, y por eso no lo quería besar. ¿Valió la pena el sufrimiento que los dos pasaron ese día? La respuesta descansaba en los brazos de Hagrid.

En su mente se agolparon las heridas que tuvo que curar de su cuerpo. La cantidad de pociones que le dio. La desmesurada lista de víctimas que le entregó. Las pocas personas que consiguió poner a salvo con él. La asquerosa cantidad de cuerpos que le llevó.

A cada paso que Hagrid daba en dirección al colegio más irreal se sentía todo. Lo habían intentado. Lo habían intentado con tantas fuerzas y ganas que Draco pensó que podían ganar.

Harry siempre se veía determinado, siempre tan seguro que iban a lograrlo. La cantidad de veces que le juro iba a besarlo sobre el cadáver de Voldemort. La cantidad de veces que Draco le imploró dejara de escupir al cielo, pero Harry no se dejaba ganar. Incluso cuando Weasley claudicó el veía las cosas con optimismo. Hasta cuando apareció lastimado por esa maldita serpiente estaba confiado.

 _\- Me estoy acercando,¿no lo ves?_  
 _\- Solo veo que te lastimaste dos costillas, Potter._  
 _\- ¿Si? Con razón me duelen tanto_  
 _\- Eres un idiota, ¿se lo dijiste a Granger?_  
 _\- No, ella estaba muy alterada. No iba a ayudarla._  
 _\- Dame tu varita, voy a ponerle un hechizo para localizarte más rápido. El galeón es una mierda._  
 _\- ... Se rompió._  
 _\- Joder._  
 _\- No te preocupes Draco._  
 _\- No Potter. Ya lo hablamos. No puedo hacerlo y fingir que no paso._  
 _\- Draco..._  
 _\- Si no vas a poder con esto, la próxima vez te mando una lechuza._  
 _\- ¡No! Me voy a portar bien. No me mires así, lo juro._  
 _\- Tu no me veas así, vive en mi casa ¿Bien? No puedo permitirmelo. ¿Me entiendes?_  
 _\- ¿Vive en tu casa?_  
 _\- Desde hace unas semanas._  
 _\- ¿Y ahora me lo dices?_  
 _\- No merecía el riesgo vernos solo para decirte esto._  
- _¡Puede hacerte Merlín sabe que viviendo allí!_  
 _\- Reitero que no merecía la pena el riesgo._  
 _\- Lo voy a matar Draco. Te lo juro._  
 _\- Tu solo mantente vivo._

No importaba que pasara, el siempre espero ganar. Cuando Weasley volvió Draco empezó a creerle. Seguía viéndolo con algunas heridas, pero su entusiasmo era tal, que no pudo evitar contagiarse. Cayó en su propia trampa.

Los murmullos se elevaron por todos lados. Los Weasley salieron a tropel del Castillo. No le extrañó ver a Granger tomada de la mano del pobreton. Eso se caía de maduro. Se tensó cuando Thomas le golpeó el hombro para adelantarse.

Draco se permitió un minuto de debilidad. Cerró los ojos y se permitió recordar la tarde en la que Harry apareció en la mansión. Había sentido miedo muchas veces, casi siempre relacionado con que algo así pasara, pero no fue hasta que vio su rostro deformado y el pánico en los enloquecidos ojos de Weasley que Draco sintió el aplastante peso del miedo. Como tus sentidos se agudizan, como tu cabeza trabaja al triple de velocidad. La forma en la que él tiempo se reducía a nada y como todo se movía en cámara lenta. Esa fue la primera vez que pensó en abandonar aquella pantomima. Estaba decidido a salir a la luz y dejarse ver como lo que en verdad era, enemigo no aliado. Pero Harry negó con la cabeza, le suplicó con la mirada que no fuera estúpido y ahí brotó el recuerdo de Aberforth. Ese viejo zorro era hermano de Dumbledore, Draco sabía que ninguna manzana caía muy lejos del árbol, y se arriesgó. Si las cosas salían mal iba a tener que enfrentarse a su tía y posiblemente a su padre, su madre jamás se volvería en su contra. Pero funcionó, Dobby apareció y Draco se tragó las ganas de zamparle un beso a Harry cuando este se acercó a buscar las varitas. Ahí le entregó la suya. Se la dio con la esperanza de que se sintiera acompañado.

Esa fue la última mes que lo vio. Su mundo fue reducido a cenizas y a la esclavitud. Su madre supo en el momento que es lo que había pasado. No le pidió explicaciones, solo le dio un fugaz beso en la frente y se hizo cargo de todo. Su padre no le presto atención y su tía estaba muy enfurecida para pensar en nada.

El recuerdo de aquella último encuentro era devastador. Tan asustados, tan atemorizados de que fuera el último. Después de aquel día Draco había agonizando enjaulado hasta que los llamaron a pelear.

Que estúpido había sido, que ingenuo. No había visto la hora de que aquello pasara, no había cabido en sí de la dicha. Tan feliz y extasiado se encontraba que nunca se dió cuenta a donde estaba yendo. Camino hacia la batalla y él fue con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando la voz de Voldemort resonó difamando a Harry su corazón pasó por dos estados, en principio un frío desolador lo apretó. Había muerto. Lo había matado. Pero cuando las injurias sobre el cómo y en qué contexto le había arrebatado la vida a Harry fueron patentes un calor rompió la capa de hielo.

Draco se había rehusado a creer en aquella realidad, pero cuando Hagrid depositó el cuerpo sin vida a los pies de Voldemort tuvo que tragarse sus esperanzas y aceptar lo evidente. No lo había logrado. Voldemort había vencido.

Mientras la voz de Voldemort se alzaba, diciendo quién sabía que, Draco estudio el rostro de Harry. Se obliga a recordarlo sonrojado, riendo, soñador. Recordó como sus ojos verdes brillaban, su mirada pícara cuando lo provocaba a drede. Recordó su candente respiración. Su siempre cálida piel. Draco recordó todo lo que era Harry Potter. En cuerpo y esencia. Su fuerza de voluntad, su amor, su esperanza. Su fe en las personas, su terquedad su incapacidad para ver el más oscuro de los males en aquellos que amaba. Draco recordó y se llenó de eso.

Su sangre se espesó, sentía lava líquida correr por sus venas. Desde el mismo centro de su pecho un calor insoportable lo envolvió. Sabía que estaba más allá del dolor, más allá de la pena. Quería llorar, pero paradójicamente no podía soltar una sola lágrima. Observó fijamente el rostro deformado de Voldemort reír. Escucho los gritos del clan Weasley. El desesperado lamento de McGonagall. Pero él solo tenía una cosa en mente. No había lugar para nada más dentro de él. Sentía una fuerza colosal crecer dentro de él, empujándolo.

\- ¡Draco!

La voz de Lucius resonó en la inmensidad del silencio. Dirigió una mirada a su padre. Se lo veía tan disminuido que no lo hubiera reconocido a primera vista, si no fuera por el hecho que estuvo a su lado día a día mientras se consumía.

\- ¡Draco! -Volvió a llamarlo y su voz se rompió suplicante.

No podía decirse que no fuera un hombre perceptivo. Debía oler que algo pasaba, porque el miedo que desprendía su voz era palpable. Si habían ganado ¿a qué temía?

\- Draco -la melodiosa voz de su madre llegó tranquila y estable. Sin miedo.

Las miradas de reproche se posaron sobre él aplastantes, podía saborear su odio y su aberración.

\- Ven -le dijo su madre a la distancia.

Draco dio un paso en su dirección tan decidido que incluso él se sorprendió. Frenó y se miró el pecho. Algo extraño pasaba en él, podía sentir la magia acumularse, la fuerza crecer y mezclarse con el odio.

Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza respirando con fuerza. Una carcajada cruel brotó de sus labios cuando la furia y el poder empezaron a danzar entremezclandose en su interior. Jadeaba buscando aire, a través de sus párpados cerrados motas blancas y rojas. Por un segundo la cara de Harry se filtró en su mente. Abrió los ojos.

Camino despacio, todos se abrían paso para él. Sentía sus miradas quemarlo, pero no dejo que lo lastimaran. Se valió de ellas, tomó impulso de ellas. Abrazo la hostilidad y alimento con ellas el fuego que crecía con cada paso que daba.

Pensó en dar un discurso. En apelar a su moral. En demostrarle que no había logrado doblegarlo, pero lo hizo a un lado. Eso era muy Gryffindor, y él era un Slytherin. No solucionaban así sus cosas. No terminaban así sus disputas. No apelaban a la piedad o la compasión.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de Voldemort este le sonrió demente.

\- Bien hecho Draco -canturreo abriendo los brazos para él.

Draco se quedó muy quieto. Dejó que sus muertas manos, aquellas que le arrebataron lo que más quería, lo tocarán.

Clavo sus ojos en sus padres. Su madre negó con la cabeza y dio un paso en su dirección. Su padre lo miró asustado pero imitó a su madre.

\- Bien hecho -volvió a repetir la siseante voz y lo empujó suavemente para verlo satisfecho a los ojos.

Draco sonrió liberado el fuego que rugía en su pecho.

\- Nunca debiste tocar lo que me pertenecía, maldito _sangre sucia_ _inmunda_ -gruño aferrándose a su brazo con tanta fuerza y rapidez que nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Voldemort cayó de rodillas al piso- _¡Crucio!_

El grito de Voldemort desató el caos otra vez. Vio un destello verde volar en su dirección y sintió cómo su padre colisionaba contra el suyo tirándole al suelo. La rigidez de su cuerpo agudizó el dolor que lo tenía cautivo.

\- Muévete -gritó su madre levantándolo.

Lo que parecía una multitud de personas se agolparon a su alrededor y lo arrastraron dentro del Castillo. Draco quería soltarse del fuerte agarre de su madre y buscar a Voldemort. En la confusión lo había perdido y estaba determinado a acabar con él. Sentía la fuerza rugir desesperada en su interior. Iba a matar a ese maldito. Iba a vengar a Harry así le costará la vida.

Por sobre los griterios se escuchaba la atropellada voz de Hagrid buscar a Harry, pero Draco no perdió el tiempo en ello. Suponía que alguien había tomado su cuerpo como botín de guerra, ya lo iba a encontrar y enterrar como se merecía. En ese momento tenía cosas importantes de las que ocuparse.

Alzó la cabeza y fijó la vista mortífagos y miembro de la orden peleaban a muerte y lanzando un par de hechizos protectores siguió avanzando. La mano de su madre le lastimaba el brazo mientras intentaba alejarlo de la trifulca pero con un fuerte tirón se soltó. Había localizado a Voldemort.

Luchando en medio de la sala lo vio pelear en simultáneo con McGonagall, Slughorn y Kingsley. Antes de que pudiera acercarse un paso a ellos escuchó el grito de Granger y se giró buscándola. Si Harry estuviera allí no dudaría, iría a socorrerla. La encontró peleando con su tía por unos segundos Draco pensó que había perdido la cordura ella no iba a poder con Bellatrix.

Camino en su dirección ignorando el grito de su madre y antes de poder atacar por la espalda a su tía vio cómo Lovegood y la Weasley peleaban encarnizadamente. Las tres parecían poder defenderse bien, pero cuando una maldición rozó a la Weasley Draco se apuró hacia ellas.

Estaba a unos pasos cuando el robusto cuerpo de la señora Weasley le cortó el paso.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la señora Weasley y su tía empezaron a pelear. Draco dudó, la histeria deformaba el amable rostro regordete y la soberbia actitud de su tía temblaba. Viró la cabeza y vio a Voldemort pelear sin problemas. Su reparación se entrecortaba, se sentía tan dividido que le dolía físicamente.

Si algo le pasaba a la señora Weasley no se iba a poder personas, sabía lo que Harry sentía por ella. Él le había comentado que en aspectos generales, ella era como madre para él. Draco no podía dejar que su tía la matara, no podía por Harry, pero tampoco podía permitir que Voldemort matara a McGonagall, tampoco a Kingsley, Slughorn no le importaba mucho, pero no merecía morir.

Cuando un hechizo de su tía rozó a la señora Weasley Draco tomó una decisión. No podía dejar que algo le pasara dió dos pasos y fue su propia madre, la que de un empujón, lo apartó del camino.

 **\- ¿Qué va a ser de tus hijos cuando te haya matado? ¿Qué les va a pasar cuando su mami vaya al cielo a reunirse con Freddie?**

Chilló su tía y la señora Weasley tembló ligeramente

\- Protego -gritó su madre cuando su tía se dispuso a asestar un hechizo final.

Bellatrix se giró mirando a su hermana desencajada.

\- ¿Que haces? -Estalló furiosa  
\- Intentaste matar a mi hijo -respondió lentamente.

Draco noto que cientos de personas se alejaron a los costados de la sala viendo las peleas sucederse. Parado en medio como estaba sentía la adrenalina que emanaban electrificar su piel.

\- ¡Es un traidor!  
\- Mataste a mi esposo -agregó su madre acercándose otro paso.

Su tía se dio la vuelta para discutir con ella y Draco vio lo que su madre había echo.

\- El se lo busco Narcis...  
\- ¡Ahora Molly! -frito Narcissa y su tía abrió los ojos intentando volverse pero fue muy tarde.

El hechizo de la señora Weasley le pego de lleno en el pecho antes de que Bella pudiera levantar su varita.

 **\- Nunca... Volverás... A tocar... A nuestros hijos -chilló**

Draco se encogió cuando el atronador grito de Voldemort resonó en la instancia. Se giró de con el tiempo justo para ver como los tres adultos eran arrojados por los aires. Tembló con miedo, era hora.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera completar ese pensamiento lo escucho. Draco se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Había enloquecido. Había muerto. Estaba soñando.

Cuando apareció de la nada, como un espejismo Draco se derrumbó. Los gritos exaltados y entusiastas llenaban la sala. Los gritos y aullidos asustados retumbaban contra las paredes del comedor. Dos frágiles manos le sujetaron los hombros abrazandolo por la espalda.

El aroma a lavanda llegó a su nariz pero Draco no podía pensar con claridad. Harry estaba parado, a unos metros de él, midiéndose con Voldemort. Pidiendo que nadie interviniera.

Draco sintió que su mundo se redujo a ese moreno de ojos verdes. Todo lo demás dejó de existir. Solo tenía ojos para él. Vivo. Está vivo. Su mente intentaba unir ese concepto a la realidad que sucedía frente a sus ojos pero le era imposible.

 **-... la varita de saúco le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy** \- dijo y Draco dio un respingo.

Su madre gimió asustada a su espalda y él miró incrédulo a Harry. Sintió los ojos de Voldemort posarse sobre él y levantó su varita dispuesto a defenderse.

Cuando las palabras _**ya me encargaré de Draco**_ llegaron a sus oídos, una risa histérica escapó de su control. Vio a la distancia como el rostro de Harry se contraria en una mueca siniestra. Draco podía jurar que en ningún momento se dio cuenta que su bello discurso le había puesto una diana en la frente.

\- Tu no te acercabas ni un centímetro a él Tom -masculló enseñándole los dientes.

Las cosas se precipitaron poco después y cuando el chorro de luz verde salió disparado en dirección de Harry, Draco cerró los y le suplicó al universo que su estúpido y arrogante discurso y la fé que tenía en Dumbledore no le fallaran.

Cuando el silencio llevaba reinando unos minutos fue un grito de Draco el que lo quebró. Un tirón desagradable en su abdomen, como el de la aparición, pero más fuerte y violento lo lanzó a través del comedor hasta estamparlo contra los brazos de Harry.

\- ¿Asique soy de tu propiedad? -preguntó ladinamente

La primera carcajada honesta que soltaba en un año y claro que tenía que sacarsela él.

\- Eres un idiota -respondió risueño cuando Harry lo sujeto de la nuca y acercó sus bocas.  
\- Cruciastes a Voldemort, Draco -podía escuchar el reproche y el miedo entremezclados.  
\- Fuiste a ese bosque a morir -retrucó alzando la cabeza hasta poder rozar sus labios.  
\- Supongo que tenemos lo que merecemos -susurró mordiendo la boca de Draco y él gimió sujetando su pelo con fuerza.

Harry jadeo y Draco se tuvo que recordar donde estaban. Con un esfuerzo inmenso puso distancia entre ellos y al siguiente segundo mil manos intentaban llegar a Harry.

Lo sintió tensarse pero cuando vio que eran sus amigos sin soltarlo la mano festejo. Un desfile haitianos de personas llegó poco después. Nadie lo saludo, nadie comentó nada sobre lo primero que hizo Harry después de ganar. Nadie preguntó que lo impulsó a atacar a Voldemort.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad su madre se acercó hasta donde estaba él. Una bruja muy parecida a tu tía Bellatrix la acompañaba.

\- Tía Andrómeda -murmuró inclinando la cabeza.  
\- Draco -su tía se inclinó dio le dio un beso en la frente.

Su madre los estudió a los dos y fue su tía la que respondió las preguntas que su madre no formuló.

\- Draco me busco poco después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Nos ayudamos mutuamente.  
\- Exageras tía -respondió complacido- Tu me ayudaba, yo hacía lo que podía.  
\- Tu preparaba la poción que mi yerno necesitaba Draco, eso no es poca cosa. -Lo corrigió como siempre que Draco infravalorar la ayuda que brindó.

Lo cierto es que era por Harry que lo había hecho. Nunca se lo había comentado, pero como casi todo lo que parecía altruista de su parte, eran en realidad medidas para hacerlo feliz a él.

\- Voy a buscar a tu padre -dijo su madre tristemente.  
\- Deja que me encargue yo -Draco necesitaba ver a su padre.  
\- No es neces...  
\- Por favor, ya voy yo -su madre vio sobre su hombro y le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza.

Draco vio cómo su tía la sostenía y la ayudaba a marcharse apresuradamente. Esquivaban los cuerpos que seguían rodeandolos y el tipo de su mano.

Harry le devolvió el tirón empujándolo más cerca de él mientras que le dirigía una mirada traviesa. Draco entrecerró los ojos. Su temperamento empezaba a emerger. No era un jodido florero y era hora que Potter se diera cuenta.

De otro brusco tiró intentó zafarse, esta vez Harry sin soltarlo se precipitó sobre él. Las personas con las que había estado hablado, Kingsley y McGonagall, los estudiaron callados repentinamente.

\- Auch -se quejó Harry masajeando su hombro. Draco meneo las pestañas con falso arrepentimiento  
\- ¿Te dolió?  
\- Un poco -dijo Harry con cuidado.

Draco sonrió satisfecho, eso estaba mejor. Potter no tenía que ser muy confiado.

\- Voy a buscar a mi padre -Draco puso especial cuidado en hacerlo sonar como lo que era, un aviso, no una pregunta.

La risueña expresión en su cara se ensombreció pero solo asintió

\- Vamos, te acompaño.  
\- No es necesario. -Lo atajó intentando soltarse.

No sabía porque pero había empezado a sentirse a la defensiva. Quería que Potter lo soltara. Siguió tirando de su mano y las miraba cada vez más desesperado al ver que no lograba separarlas.

\- Draco -la dura voz lo obligó devolverle la vista a Harry- Vamos.

Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso. Aquello que se había agitado histérico en su interior se volvió a calamar. Le devolvió el beso sintiéndonos poco a poco su cordura se restableció y cuando se separó lo miro mucho las tranquilo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Juraría que en cualquier momento alguien saca una pluma y te pide un autógrafo. -La boca de Harry se abrió por la sorpresa- No querrás perdértelo.

Las personas que estaban más cerca de ellos se quedaron mudas de la impresión. Harry entrecerró los ojos mirándolo y antes de que alguien saltará a defenderlo, como Draco noto a leguas estaba por pasar, Harry empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Draco le sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, emprendiendo camino lejos de la multitud, seguido de cerca por un sonriente Harry.

\- Te lo digo en serio -agregó empujando a los mirones que no se daban por enterados de que iban de salida- de un momento al otro va a llegar el profeta, yo diría que no te haría mal un arreglito. Vas a salir despeinado

Harry tiró de su brazo haciéndolo girar hasta volver a quedar cara a cara.

\- ¿Tu crees? -Le preguntó con una media sonrisa  
\- Lo aseguró.  
\- ¿Sabes que llegó Rita hace más de media hora no?  
\- No -murmuró Draco mirando entre las personas a ver donde podía estar la maga.  
\- Si, y creo que tienes razón... -Harry lo miró fingiendo que meditaba sus palabras- No sé si una foto despeinada mía se lo que quiero que quede para la posteridad ¿me entiendes?

Draco se relamió internamente. Iba a ser tan divertido.

\- Perfectamente oh gran Salvador, perdón, Ladrón de varitas.  
\- Tienes suerte de que te ame tanto -le dijo entre risas mientras volvía a unir sus bocas.

Pensando en la preciosa foto que iba a dejar enmarcada para la posteridad y en la fila de magos que tenían que saber que Harry era propiedad privada, Draco deslizó sus manos a lo largo de su espalda y las dejo descansar en su precioso culo. Harry gimió motivado y Draco susurró contra sus labios antes de profundizar el beso.

\- _Tú_ no sabes la suerte que tienes.

 **Fin.**


End file.
